


Electric Love

by Here_suddenly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_suddenly/pseuds/Here_suddenly
Summary: This is supergirl, rom-com style!Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are best friends, and sometimes they go out and have a few drink like friends often do. The only problem it's that they keep getting married and do other ridiculous things when they get drunk. When Alex finds out she confronts Kara, in an attempt to get her to deal with her feelings for Lena. Kara is in denial and desperate to prove Alex wrong. So she keeps trying to get herself and Lena drunk without nothing crazy happening.It's not an AU, but at the same time it kind of is... you'll see what i mean.





	1. Denial I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for taking the time to read this little story. It's gonna be a wild ride. 
> 
> The first chapter will be posted in 3 parts. This chapter name is Denial and consist in Kara I, Kara II, Kara III

Kara  
I

Kara lies on the hotel bed unable to move or open her eyes, her throat feels like a desert but she can’t even entertain the idea of getting up to find some water. The pounding inside her head it’s so strong that she’s starting to think it’s coming from the outside. She’s definitively regretting all the martian alcohol she had last night, she is sure she’s done other regrettable things but as far as last night goes that’s all she remembers.

The sun is already at a strong point outside, she can feel it burning her head even with her eyes close, Kara tries to fall sleep again but the sun it’s too unforgiving there’s nothing left to do but to get up. “Rao would never do this to me” she says to herself, looking as directly as she could at the sun as if she could intimidate it away with her angry stare.  
Kara gets up and immediately starts her quest for water, the water seems to calm the dryness of her throat but it does nothing to help her brain, for a moment she thought how good it would feel to open her skull and just water her brain like a garden plant.  She’s about to drink it all but decides to save some for Lena who would probably wake up as hung over as she is.  
Kara goes back to the master room, she looks at Lena for the first time this morning and a smile starts to appear on her face, the powerful Lena Luthor, the young genius billionaire, the woman who can command a room filled with the most powerful men in the world; looks just so adorable with her messy hair, and rosy cheeks product of all the alcohol they consume last night, Kara knows there’s no way for this woman too look anything but perfect, but still she can’t help but to stop and stare and take it all in. Kara entertains the idea of going back to bed with Lena, she still feels half sleep anyway; with a sigh Kara walks toward the bathroom opting for a shower instead.

The shower didn’t help cure the hangover but at least she felt clean, she puts on the hotel bathrobe and decides to check up on Lena, she walks toward the master room while drying her hair the towel partially blocking her line of sight, when she stops Kara realizes that Lena it’s not on their bed. “Lena?” Kara calls, walking curiously through the suite, she knows it’s nothing, that Lena it’s probably in one of the bathrooms, usually she would try to find her heartbeat but with all the pounding going inside her own head it’s just easier to call for her. “Lena?!” Kara calls this time louder, her voice a little bit unstable. “I’m right here” At the sound of Lena’s voice Kara’s shoulders immediately drop, the knot that was about to form in her stomach disappearing as fast as it came.

Kara found Lena sitting in the breakfast table, with her head between her hands looking intently at a coffee mug. “Good morning” Kara says and although she doesn’t feel any better than Lena, she puts on her best smile just to get a reaction from her. “Is it?” Lena says lifting her hea            d just enough to glare at Kara who was now sitting in front of her still smiling at Lena’s grumpiness. “Is it even morning?” Lena asks. “I don’t think so” Kara shakes her head “but I haven’t check, I d0n’t even know where my phone is” Kara moves to get up and find it but stops abruptly when she feels the warm of Lena’s hand on her own, this of course it’s not the first time Lena has hold her hand, they are best friends after all; but sometimes it’s just so unexpected that as warm as Lena’s touch feels, it leaves her frozen. “Can we just…” Lena hesitates “I know you have a lot of responsibilities and so do I, but can we just have breakfast? If you check your phone I’m gonna feel guilty for not checking mine and I just can’t do it right now, my head feels like a stomp concert” Lena brushes her thumb against Kara’s knuckles, the subtle movement makes Kara come back to herself, her stomach feels like it has living creatures inside she shakes her head so fast that she’s not sure she didn’t use her super speed. “Of course” She says with a tight lipped smile an effort to control the feelings in her stomach that she latter attributes to how hungry she was.

Eventually Lena releases her hand and Kara tries not to think in how disappointed she feels when it happens. “Oh Rao! There’s so much food Lena” Carefully distributed around the table there were all kind of breakfast food Kara could imagine; Eggs, bacon, waffles, hotcakes, at least five types of cereals, croissants, toasts, fruits and  yogurt and granola and all those healthy things that Lena likes. There was juice and coffee and milk and tea, and a plate full of potstickers. Kara was in breakfast heaven. Lena smiles at Kara’s excited face. “Being the owner of a Hotel has its perks.” “Being the best friend of the owner has even more perks.” Kara says between food bites. “Is that so?” Lena asks her left eyebrow shooting up, a mischievous smiles appears in her face. Kara looks down at her food, when Lena looks at her that way it does things to her she can’t completely understand, but she refuses to be intimidated so she meets Lena’s eyes and answers. “Of course, it means all the fun and none of the work” Licking the cream off her spoon just as she finish talking. Lena bites her lip and just stares at Kara for a moment. Every time Lena bites her lip Kara feels like she felt the first time it happened, when Lena invited her to the gala, It was more than a year ago and still the effect was the same she couldn’t do anything but stare and try to quietly catch her breath and for a moment that was all they did, Lena was the first to break the contact her eyes moved rapidly to Kara’s food and then to Kara’s eyes, only to be back at Kara’s food again, but Lena’s eyes got incredibly wide incredibly fast. Kara looks at her food but she doesn’t see whatever Lena’s seeing. “What’s go-?” Kara is interrupted by Lena “Kara what’s that in your hand?” Kara gets confused but just for a second when she looks at her hand she sees an impressive wedding ring. “Is that…?” Kara doesn’t finish her sentence, “Oh no, this can’t be happening” She thinks. “Of course it is” Lena says with an exasperated sigh. Kara uses her super speed to find her phone and charger she plugs it in close to the breakfast table and waits for it to power on. “Come on!” Lena gets behind Kara, both of them looking at the phone screen as if it holds the meaning of life. Kara looks at the last conversation she had last night, she was talking to Winn; she opens it and the last thing she sent was a video. The thumbnail was evidence enough of what’s to come, Kara looks at Lena and Lena gives her an almost imperceptible nod and with that Kara hits play.

The video shows Kara and Lena just before they get married, a really drunk Kara it’s the one filming everything selfie style, she proceeds to explain to Winn that Lena didn’t want to get married unless they let Winn know that he’s her choice for her best man or maid of honor, she’s not really sure. An equally drunk Lena appears then and Kara asks her to say hello to Winn, Lena can’t stop laughing and yells “Winnfort” to the phone at least 3 times. Lena puts an arm around Kara and kisses her cheek, Kara then turns her head so they face each other neither of them can stop giggling they look like they are about to kiss but the moment breaks when they are call inside the chapel, the video finish with them going inside, Kara smiles at the camera and says “I’m off to get married now, we love you Winn. Don’t tell Alex, Byeee”

Kara looks to Lena and she has the same expression she had for the duration of the whole video, her eyes were serious, her mouth slightly open and her head shaking side to side in disappointment. Kara was more worried about the moment they shared in the video where they looked like they were about to kiss, she then wondered how many times did that happened last night.  Lena’s words bring Kara back to the moment. “Kara we got married….” Lena sighs “…Again” Right Kara thinks, this is the second time this has happened. “If I concentrate hard enough I think I can feel Alex’s disappointment” Lena finish. At that Kara smiles and Lena’s mouth follows, a loud unrestricted laughter escapes both of them at the same time. It’s ridiculous Kara think, how did they manage to get drunk and married in Vegas not once, but twice. The more she thinks about it the more she laughs and Lena must be having the same thoughts because she’s laughing as hard as she is. Kara composes herself first clearing her throat “We can’t tell Alex, she’s gonna be so mad.” She said and her laughter almost stopped completely. She looks at Lena, who is wiping the tears off the corner of her eyes. “Kara, its Alex; She’s gonna find out eventually” Lena leans her head giving Kara a sympathetic look.

Kara tries to nervously fix her glasses, a habit that helps her feel less anxious, when she realizes they are not on her. Lena catches her, she scrunch up her nose in an way that Kara can only describe as adorable, she moves back to the breakfast table, grabs Kara’s glasses walks towards Kara and puts them gently on her face, Kara feels Lena tugging a few loose hairs behind her ear, Kara’s faces goes down but her eyes look up to Lena’s and she gives the brunette a shy smile. “Feel better?” Lena says with a proud smile. Kara just nods. “So we won’t tell Alex?” Lena says. “I don’t think we should tell anyone, especially Alex” Kara replies. “I still think it’s not gonna work” Lena shrugs. “Lena you can’t tell-” Lena stops Kara by putting up her hand. “I’m not gonna tell her, don’t worry about that” Kara relaxes. “You on the other hand, can’t keep a secret.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara chuckles, trying as hard as she can to put on an offended face. “How dare you? I’m an excellent secret keeper.” Lena looks at her in disbelieve “You can’t even say that with a straight face.” Kara knows it’s true but she’s not gonna give Lena the satisfaction. “Excuse me, but I keep my secrets just fine” Kara said adopting her supergirl pose. “Says the girl who told me she flies on the bus” Lena said rolling her eyes. “Hey!” Kara said trying to sound angry. “It’s an expression.” Lena just stares at her unamused “Yeah, maybe in Krypton” Lena walks slowly towards Kara “How about the time supergirl and Kara Danvers were conveniently having coffee together?” Kara’s about to answer but it hits her then just how close they are, Lena’s face it’s right in front of her, Kara’s mind goes back to the wedding video, how close they were last night, and just how close they have gotten in the past year, there were moments so intimate between them, like right now, Lena just inches away from her and Kara can’t do anything but stare, she looks at Lena’s lips and wonders…Kara feels under a spell, the room somehow feels darker, everything her eyes can take in its Lena, time seem to be frozen nothing move, there’s no sound just Lena’s heartbeat beating as fast as her own. But it can’t be, it just like that the spell is broken. Lena clears her throat “I’m gonna call the lawyer. You know?” She gestures between them. “To get this annulled” Lena says with her voice so low that makes Kara’s stomach feel like it’s turning inside out. A barely audible “Ok” it’s all Kara can muster.

 


	2. Denial II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is part two of the first chapter!

Kara  
II

Kara was super speeding through her apartment, doing some last minute arrangements so everything was ready and perfect for game night. It’s the first time they all get together since before Kara and Lena went to Vegas, Kara feels a little uneasy. She has done a really good job hiding the second marriage from Alex, but tonight they will all be together and there were probably gonna be some questions about their trip to the sin city. Kara wishes she could have talked to Lena before tonight, but they have been very busy, between her duties as supergirl and Snapper pushing her at Catco she barely has time to rest, not to mention how demanding work is for Lena being the CEO of L Corp and all. So if anything comes up tonight she prays to Rao they can improvise.

Kara has everything ready by the time Alex and Maggie arrive, quickly followed by Winn and Lyra.  
James came next with an obscene amount of pizza, well obscene by everyone else’s standards. For Kara it was the right amount. Winn was talking to Kara about some modifications he has for her suit when Kara hears Lena’s heartbeat, she stops Winn and go straight to open the door. “Hey!” Kara says, giving her the widest smile. “Hey yourself” Lena replies “You know, you are spoiling me. I’m really getting used to not knocking on doors” Lena moves closer and Kara feels her lips on her cheek, it takes a moment for Kara to recover. “Come on in” Kara moves out the way to let her get inside. Lena greets everyone, Winn introduces her to his new girlfriend. Lena moves on to Alex and Maggie and hands Alex a bottle of what it looks like a very expensive whisky. “I love that you always bring the good stuff” Kara hears Alex say. Lena gets to the kitchen counter and drop the rest of the bags. Kara follows her “How was your day?” She asks. “Kara, we’ve been texting all day, you know all the details about my day” Lena smiles and Kara can’t help but do the same. “I know you are here for the food.” Kara was about to complain, but the food smelled too delicious to resist. “You know me so well” She says shaking her head. “Which one is mine?” Kara asks excited. “why the big one of course!” Lena responds proudly. Inside her bag there was everything she loves to eat, it amazes Kara how Lena really does know her so well. She remembered everything Kara has ever said about the food she absolutely love, until she composed what Lena likes to call the “Ultimate Kara Danvers pack” The thought of Lena caring so much for her and taking the time to remember such silly little details warm her heart in a way she didn’t know it was possible. “You are my favorite.” Kara says honestly. “I know” Lena replies.

Kara feels like they are in their own little bubble as it often happens with Lena, for a moment they seem to forget there are other people around that is until Kara hear James ask “who’s ready for some games?” So they direct themselves to the living room where everyone else is already checking the games.

The group can’t seem to decide which game to play first. Lena and Alex want to play monopoly, Winn wants to play twister, James demands  pictionary, Maggie and Kara are fine playing whatever, they are about to flip a coin when Lyra intervenes “Oh! I know this one, its jenga!” She says clearly excited to find a game she know really well. But her excitement goes away fast when a chorus of voices start yelling variations of “Oh god please no”  leaving the poor alien girl frozen in her spot. “What’s wrong with jenga?” She asks evidently confuse by the outrage.  
“There’s nothing wrong with the game per se…” James intervenes “But… uhh…” He clears her throat, takes a sip of his beer and looks at Alex. “Yeah, what’s wrong with Jenga?” Alex repeats. Kara looks at Lena who was already looking at her both unable to hide their laughter.

  
Winn suddenly get up from the couch “The jenga incident 2K17”, he sits back down as quickly as he got up. “Sorry… Head-rush” He tries it one more time “Ok, here we go…” he whispers. Kara looks around and see everybody watching Winn with the funniest faces, her gaze lingers on Lena who is looking at him with pure adoration, Kara feels so happy that she introduce them, she knows the danger of her work, of becoming a super hero, and so far she has come off virtually unscratched, but there have been some close calls, she hopes she never fails them, but she knows it can happen, and if it does happen, Alex would be devastated but she has Eliza and now Maggie, James has Kal-El, But Winn and Lena… Well now they have each-other. The emotions that came with thinking about Lena all alone started to tighten her chest. Lena stares back at her, and makes a gesture as if asking if something’s wrong, Kara shakes her head and smile.  “The jenga incident 2k17” Winn repeats loud enough to startle Kara taking her out of her Lena induce trance almost dropping her soda. “That was a really dark game night for all of us” Winn continues, his voice stern, his eyes staring at the void dramatically, a move Kara is sure he stole from Lena. “You make it sound like it was a long time ago” Alex says rolling her eyes. “Well Alex one day it will be a long time ago and I want the term to catch on.” Lyra looks at her boyfriend intrigued “What happened?” 

“It was a cold night, I remember it like it was yesterday” Winn starts “That because it was” Alex states “Please Alex don’t interrupt my storytelling… Anyways, It was the third time our friend Lena came to game night, The night of the last battle.” Winn continues. “No one calls it that” Alex deadpans. “Yes, but I want them to.” Winns says gesturing dramatically with his hands. “Why is it the night of the last battle you ask? See my dear Lyra, Alex has always been the game night boss, no one could defeat her, ever. Until came Lena” Winn says putting emphasis in the last three words saying them slowly as he points at Lena. “Hello” Lena laughs. “Lena destroyed Alex on her first game night” Winn walks across the room “Alex reputation was as stake, a rookie defeating her?” He finish putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex looks at the hand and looks back at Winn “You have five seconds to take your hand off” Winn does as he’s told “The rumors reached the DEO” Winn says as he keeps walking.  “Alex was afraid no one would look at her the same way, what if J’onn wouldn’t trust her anymore? What if Maggie leaves her for another lesbian, one who’s not defeated at game night” Winn pauses dramatically. Lyra nodding in understatement. “No, Alex could not accept that. So she did the only thing she could do, she practiced, I know most of you don’t know this but she spent hours practicing at the DEO, day after day night after night, all she did what’s practice.” Alex’s huffs “I did not practice” But Kara know it is true, one day she stumbled upon Alex playing UNO with herself. “The re-match came and Alex whipped the floor with Lena that night, the youngest Luthor didn’t have a chance” At this point everybody is in silence strangely trapped inside Winn’s story. “For most people this was it, you know? a tie, it’s good for everybody, but these two” Winn is now at the center of the room arms extended in opposite directions left pointing at Alex and right pointing at Lena. “These two are not ordinary people. And so the night of the last battle came; Danvers Vs Luthor, Biology Vs Engineering” Winn gets increasingly excited, his words getting faster. “DEO Vs CEO, Nature Vs Nurture, Good vs Evil” At that Kara scorned “Hey!” She complains as she hears Lena say the same. “Sorry guys I ran out of analogies, I know Lena is not evil, please Kara don’t start a lecture we all know Lena is good and precious” Kara knows Winn was joking, and by Lena’s look she wasn’t bother at all, but it doesn’t sit well with her not a long time ago she was the only one who stood up by Lena’s side.  “As I was saying, it was the most intense game night in the history of game nights, we played everything we had; Uno, poker, monopoly, bingo, twister, pictionary, you name it. If we had had jumanji, they would have probably played it too. Lena and Alex were in a tie, 4 victories each. The only game that remained was jenga, one by one we all fell. Alex and Lena were the last two standing.”

Kara’s living room was filled with expectation, how did Winn manage to make a funny anecdote into a full immersive story she’ll never know. “It was the first time I saw Lena without her heels” James adds. “The game went on for one hour and Alex had Lena trapped” Winn continues as he pretend to move invisibles jenga blocks. “Her last move would make impossible for Lena to win.” He stops, as if he’s about to put a block on top. “But then, Alex Danvers, the woman that never misses a shot failed to put the last jenga block, all came crumbling down, like her hopes and dreams.” He looks back at Alex, shaking his head in disappointment.  “And that night a new game night boss was established” Winn points at Lena. “Lena Luthor” He says as he starts a slow clap, Lyra clapped excitedly along and Maggie joins them. Alex looks at Maggie shocked. “What are you clapping for?” Maggie looks back at her “What? The man can tell a story” She says kissing her girlfriend on the cheek  
“Anyways, Alex got really mad and started throwing jenga blocks at all of us, Kara had to shield us and everything, she still sustains to this day that Kara used her super speed to make her loose her balance and make Lena win. And we haven’t played jenga since that day. The jenga incident 2k17. Thank you!” They all clap this time, well, except Alex who just rolls her eyes and demands for them to play monopoly as compensation for having to endure Winn’s story.

The night continues to run smoothly, Alex won at monopoly but Kara suspects Lena let her, they have now move on to Pictionary, Kara, Lena and James are on the same team and they are leading the board. Kara has long forgotten about their trip to Las vegas and their secret marriage, she’s even relaxed. They take a break from the games but Kara and Lena remain sitting together, pressed up against each-other in a single person couch. Lena’s arm is around the back of the couch her fingers falling on top of Kara’s shoulders, tracing patterns all over her skin. Kara sinks further into the couch leaning her head into Lena’s neck. Kara knows it’s silly, she has super powers, but in that moment she feels so safe in Lena’s arms that she just let herself go in her, her touch, her perfume, her voice. “Kara?” She hears Maggie calling her name. “What?” Kara blinks rapidly. “I said how was Vegas?” Lena who was engage in a conversation with Winn and Lyra about the LHC stopped abruptly to look at Kara. Kara couldn’t think of anything to say, Lena was right, she’s terrible at keeping secrets. “It was spectacular” She heard Lena say. “Oh yeah, absolutely… you know, Vegas! WOOHOO!” Kara finish with air fist bumps. Kara turns her face at Lena and she can see she’s biting her lip to contain her laugh.  
“So did you get any photos? I mean of course you did! It’s a night to remember your whole life, was it amazing?  Kara looks at Lena and she seems as lost as she is, I mean Maggie it’s a great detective of course, she “detects” but how in Rao’s name she found out so soon? “What do you mean? Kara says stuttering her words. “The Britney concert?” Maggie looks at them confused. “Don’t tell me you guys didn’t go?” Kara releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Yes! Oh It was amazing Maggie, It was everything I hoped and more!” She jumps up the couch in excitement both for the concert and for feeling relieve that Maggie wasn’t onto them. “When Britney first appeared on the stage I thought Kara was about to pass out” Lena adds. Kara drops back to the couch next to Lena. “No I wasn’t pff” They share a smile. “I was gonna past out when you took me to meet her” Maggie and Alex gasps “No way” They both say. “Yes!” Kara continues clapping “I’ve got a picture and everything” Kara does some snake like movements to get her phone out of her pocket. “Shoot, my phone is dead” Kara’s shoulders drop and her face turn into a pout. “I have the pictures in my phone” Winn says pulling up his phone.

They all move rapidly towards Winn side, Maggie got first sitting next to him, Alex seated next to her girlfriend and James was standing behind the couch. Lena remained next to Kara in the small single couch, they fell back into the comfortable position they were before, with Lena tracing patterns in the skin of Kara’s shoulders. Kara had her head in the spot between Lena’s shoulders and jaw, their gaze directed to their friends who were happily going through the concert photos. “Those are some nice seats Lena” James says nodding. “Would you mind hooking a friend up?” He smiles. “Oh make that three” Winn says gesturing between him and he’s girlfriend. “No, make that five. This looks awesome!” Alex says as gleefully as a child, they all stop and look at her. “You know” She clears her throat “For a pop-star” Kara sees Lena looking at them, and she seems so happy. “Of course guys! Whenever you want”

Maggie took Winn phone to look better at the pictures telling him he had already seen them, he protested but Alex glared at him and he stopped. “Ok, you have seen them all, can I have my phone back?” Winn pleaded. “Relax Schott, give me a sec” Maggie reply, she was about to give Winn back his phone, when she suddenly stopped. “Oh my God guys there’s a video?” Winn tries to take the phone away from her, but Maggie is much faster. When Kara comprehends what’s about to happen it’s too late, the video is already playing. 

“Winn” Kara hears her very drunk self. “Winn where in the chapel and Lena doesn’t want to get married without letting you know that she wants you to be her best man, or maid of honor, I don’t really know” Kara feels all her muscle tensing up. “Guys…” Kara starts to say, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. She feels something warm against the back of her hand, Kara sees Lena’s hand squeezing her own. “Might as well let them finish it” Lena says giving Kara the same sympathetic look she did back in the hotel room.  The next thing Kara hears it’s herself saying goodbye to Winn and asking for him not to tell Alex.

The room fell into silence for what Kara felt it was an eternity. Until finally Alex talked. “Ok, I’m gonna need another drink for this.” All eyes in the room follow her as she goes to the kitchen and slowly pours herself another glass of the expensive whisky Lena brought. “This is really good” Alex says at Lena. “Alex…” Kara starts “Wait your turn, first thing first” Alex says turning to Winn. “I can respect that you are a loyal friend and you didn’t say anything to me, but you still have the evidence in your phone where anyone could just look at it?” Winn looks remorseful. “You are a programmer. Couldn’t you at least encrypt it?” Alex takes another swig of her drink. “Sorry Alex” Winn says looking down at his fingers. “And you two” Alex attention is now on Kara and Lena. “You got married, again?” As Alex finished her sentence a loud snort echoes to the room, it came form Maggie. “It’s not funny, stop laughing!” Alex says her expression still severe, but her tone lighter. “I’m sorry babe, but it is kind of funny” Kara doesn’t want to leave Lena’s side but she thinks it would be best if there’s some space between them while they have this conversation with Alex. So Kara gets to the kitchen counter and starts stress-eating everything left of the Ultimate Kara Danvers pack. “Do you remember their first wedding? That was so much fun” Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, it seems like she’s about to say something but Winn intervenes. “I still have the photos” He says pointing at his phone. “So you have evidence of both of their weddings in your phone?” If Alex jaw could drop any more Kara would be worried it was dislocated. “Relax those pictures are encrypted.”

Kara looks at Lena her expression seems unreadable, all those years of Luthor training have definitively paid off. “I can’t believe you two, Kara… what the hell?” Kara felt the blood leave her stomach, the look on Alex’s face was pure disappointment. “I’m sorry Alex we were drunk and I don’t know” Kara honestly doesn’t know she can’t remember anything about that night, and neither does Lena. “But two times? TWO TIMES GUYS?!” Alex stars to pace the living room gesturing franticly with her hands. “You know how risky this is for you, for both of you?” Alex looks between Kara and Lena her face a mixture of anger and concern. “Of course you do, we already talked about this after you first wedding”. Lena clears her throat, ready to finally speak. “We already got an annulment.” Alex shakes her head. “That’s not the point Lena, and you know it” Kara knows Alex has a point, she remembers the first time they got married, it was at Lena’s hotel inauguration. They all went to Las Vegas and got black out drunk. If it wasn’t for Winn’s videos they wouldn’t have known about the wedding. They were all present at the chapel, James was crying, Alex was threatening Lena, demanding her to make an honest woman out of her sister, and Maggie decided for some reason she had to be the flower girl.

Alex immediately deleted the video after they watched it. Lena called her lawyer to ask for a quiet annulation, asking him to do whatever it takes, that would usually mean bribery, Winn and Lena looked any evidence in every security camera but the chapel had none, so everything was clean, there was no news about the young CEO suddenly getting hitched in Las Vegas. They all laugh it off on the plane back home, but Alex talked to Kara and Lena in private after they arrived that day explaining to them what exactly could have happened. “Alex we are really sorry” Kara says looking at Lena. “It was a mistake” Kara couldn’t help but notice that Lena looked a little bit sad, maybe this whole thing was affecting her more than she thought. “Oh don’t talk for her” Alex says looking at Lena. “How can you be this irresponsible? You are the CEO of a multimillion dollar company” Lena tries to offer an explanation, but Alex cuts her off. “You know what? I don’t wanna know, just stop marrying my sister, ok?”  Kara sees how Lena and Alex are trying to out-intimidate each-other with their ice cold stares, both refusing to break eye contact, the room feels even tenser.  “Is it because I’m a Luthor?” Lena finally breaks the silence. Alex looks at Lena perplexed “Yeah, nice try, the sad Luthor card won’t get you out of this.” Lena sighs. “It was worth a shot” she shrugs and takes a sip of her wine. “Yeah Lena it kind of loses its charm when you use it to get the last doughnut” Winn says. “Which she would then give to Kara anyways” James adds.

The atmosphere in the apartment kind of gets back to how it was, they talk for a while longer Kara and Lena have to endure about 40 minutes of teasing and wedding jokes, Alex still looks concern but at least she’s not yelling at anyone, Kara is grateful for that.

Winn, Lyra and James are the first to leave, Lena stays for a while longer mostly to make sure Kara was ok, she takes Kara to the hallway. “Are you sure everything is ok?” And it warms Kara’s heart just how much she cares. “Everything is fine” Kara says rubbing the sides of Lena’s arms she’s already wearing her coat but she knows by the way she tucks her hands inside her pockets that  she feels a bit cold. “Ok fine, you are in for a long night and I know Alex is right to be mad at us after all she told us the last time, but I don’t want you to feel bad about it, nothing happened ok?” Lena’s eyes seem to be pleading for Kara’s understatement. “I know” Kara replies “it’ll be ok, talk to you tomorrow?”  Lena gets close to Kara’s face, Kara’s heart beats out of control, she feel lips on her cheek again. “Do you really have to ask? Lena says as she steps away from Kara. “No” Kara replies in a mocking tone. “Good night Kara” Kara thinks about going after Lena and give her a big hug, they both looked like they need one, but Maggie interrupts her. “Lena, wait for me” Maggie pushes past Kara. “Bye little Danvers, good luck” She gives Kara a sympathetic smile.

Kara walks back into her apartment, Alex was already waiting for her. Kara goes immediately to the couch where Lena was sitting “Ok, now you and I are gonna talk” Alex says dragging a chair and sitting right in front of Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tumblr post was the inspiration behind this fic: https://heresuddenly.tumblr.com/post/160409587475/can-i-write-this. So this is for you guys! Thank you for this amazing idea.
> 
> @Bambambamboo I'm planing on another marriage :D
> 
> @DeedNay This is definitely has a series feel, It's already planned from beginning to end!


	3. Denial III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys part 3 is here! 
> 
> I know I said It was gonna be Kara III, but I decide to write it from Alex's point of view instead.

* * *

Alex  
I

The news about Kara and Lena’s second marriage, still feels unbelievable to Alex; granted just a few hours have passed since she found out, but she has accepted a lot of crazier facts in less time. Still she can’t believe this two idiots could now have two different wedding anniversaries. Kara’s arms are cross at her chest, Alex has not said a word and Kara is already defensive about whatever she’s going to say. “I know what you are gonna say” Alex looks at her sister expectantly. “You do?” Kara nods.  “Go on then…” Alex says relaxing to the back of the chair, spreading her arms behind her head. “Enlighten me.” Kara takes a deep breath, and pushes herself off the couch. “You are gonna tell me how disappointed you are, which is not necessary because I can see it in your face” Alex can’t help but soften her expression, she can’t never stay mad a Kara for too long. “And you’re gonna lecture me about the risks and how reckless we were-” Alex lifts her hand and interrupts Kara. “I’m not gonna Lecture you, we already talked about this, the first time” Alex stops herself for a moment, the realization that there are now two different events that can be referred to as Kara and Lena’s wedding it’s hitting her again. Alex still can’t believe these two idiots.

“You know that all it takes its one media outlet, one opportunistic by stander, and boom. The news of the year. ‘Luthor heiress gets drunk-married in Las Vegas’” Alex mimics a headliner spreading her hands above her head. “And you know what that would mean for you.” Kara nods. “Reporters following you around, trying to dig information on you, all of the sudden you are in the cover of magazines. And what would happen when Supergirl and Kara Danvers share a front cover? Alex sighs “How many people will be able to connect the dots?” Alex can see the remorse in Kara’s face, she can tell she truly feels sorry about what happen, but she knows there’s something deeper going on between her and Lena, all she has to do is help Kara find out. “And you also know what it could mean for Lena.” Alex takes Kara’s hands between her own. Kara’s face made a grimace, she nods.

Kara’s face and over all demeanor took Alex back to the first year she spent with her family, even as a kid, she was so brave and willing to help others, always with a smile of course; happy to just have a purpose even a momentary one. It was all a façade Alex knew that, behind all that there was a sad kid who had just lost everything. Who more often than not cried herself to sleep probably thinking about Krypton. Kara almost never talked about it of course, it’s too painful, but whenever she did, whenever something reminded her of everything she lost an array of emotions carefully kept under lock broke out and took over her. Kara is not a kid anymore, but Alex knows old habits die hard.  
 

“Kara, what’s going on with Lena?” Kara just looks at her, confusion taking over her features. “I’m worried about you” Kara releases herself from Alex’s hold and crosses her arms. “Lena has done nothi-”Kara starts complaining. Alex realizes she took it the wrong way, she has always been really defensive of Lena. “Kara that’s not what I’m talking about, please save me the power point presentation.” Kara rolls her eyes. “What I meant, is what’s going on between you and Lena?” Kara squints her eyes. “What do you mean what’s going on between me and Lena? There’s nothing going on between me and Lena.” Kara’s answer came with a forced chuckle. “Ha! Me and Lena” The blonde shakes her head. “You’re telling me you haven’t thought about it?” Alex gets  serious. “What? There’s nothing to think about, we’re friends.” – “Who got married!” Alex quickly adds, her voice raising. “Oh come on, it happens Alex, people get drunk and married in Vegas all the time. Britney did it!” Kara states like it’s the most infallible proof. “I bet her sister is not questioning her feelings about...” Kara thinks for a second. “Whoever he is, I don’t know his name” Alex knew Kara was trying to deflect the conversation, but still she couldn’t help but follow along. “Maybe because she was like twelve Kara, had she been older she would have probably said something” Kara scoffed. “You don’t know Jaime-Lynn Spears, you don’t know her life, you don’t know her choices” Alex was about to reply that she didn’t know her either but stopped herself. “Kara can we stop talking about Britney Spears' life?” – “Why?” Kara says quickly. “In a way this is all her fault, if she didn’t have that venue at Las Vegas, we wouldn’t have gone to see her in the first place.” Alex can’t believe the words coming out of her sister mouth. “And the whole marriage thing could have been avoided.” Kara thinks for a moment “Well, the second one at least.”

Alex is sure her face must look like a mess, because trying to comprehend what her sister is saying is taking all the brain power she has. “Wow, this is a new low, are you seriously blaming Bri-” Alex catches herself. “Oh my God! Why are we still talking about Britney?” Kara seems to be about to protest. “No, stop it! This is about you and Lena.”

Both of them start pacing around each-other. “Alex, there is no me and Lena” Alex rolls her eyes. “You keep saying that, but it’s hard to believe when you keep marrying her”. Alex feels like she’s arguing with a child. She tries to explain Kara the best way she can’t just ignore the implications of her actions, brushing them off as if they were nothing. Kara just keep reciting names of famous people who got drunk and married in Las Vegas without really meaning to. “Yes Kara, but how many one them got married twice to the same person?” Kara looks fazed. Alex thinks she finally got her. “I don’t know Alex, I’m not Google” Alex’s triumph is very short lived.

The have been discussing circles around each-other, Alex could see that Kara was as tired of this argument as she was. She felt herself about to storm out of Kara’s apartment in frustration, but decided to try one last time, at least for the night.

“Kara.” Alex’s tone was loving and calm. “Can you tell me what’s around your neck?” Kara looks down at her necklace, Alex had notice it before when they arrived at Kara’s apartment form the DEO and Kara was putting back on her regular clothes, but she didn’t realize what it was until today.  “A necklace” Alex nods. “And what’s hanging from it?” She can hear sharp intake of breath. It confirms her suspicious “My wedding ring” Kara’s voice was almost a whisper. “Can you repeat that a little louder” – “My wedding ring” Kara clearly wasn’t enjoying the direction the conversation was going. She was fiddling the ring between her fingers, a sign of her nervousness.  “And why do you have it on you?” Kara explains how she tried to give it back to Lena when they were flying back home, but Lena said she should kept it, that she bought it for her after all. “Ok” Alex nods. “But that’s not what I asked” Kara’s face was twisted in a frown. “Why do you have it on you?” Alex asks again. “Why put it in a necklace in the first place?” Alex thinks they are finally getting somewhere. “Because it’s really pretty?” Alex rolls her eyes. “What do you want me to say?” The blonde asks frustrated. “Because it means something Kara! That ring means something enough for you to decide to wear it around your neck” Desperation leaking through Alex’s voice.

“Why does everything under the yellow sun has to mean something?”  Alex felt the sharp edges of sadness reach every cell inside her body. The genuine look of confusion in Kara’s face melted Alex’s heart. “Because that’s how it is Kara” She said with her softest voice.  “Everything we do on the outside comes from somewhere inside us, and only by acknowledging that we can stop lying to ourselves” Alex knows the consequences of lying to herself very well, she doesn’t want that for Kara  “We have to face our emotions, even if they are scary. That’s the only way we can be happy, the only way we can grow.”

Kara looks pensive for a moment and it makes Alex feel hopeful, but then she starts shaking her head.  “Look Kara, bottom line is you two can’t get drunk together without marrying each-other. To me that says that there are some stuff you two are not dealing with” Kara arches up and eyebrow and looks at Alex as if she had something funny in her face. An expression she has seen many times on Lena’s face.  “Fine I’ll prove it to you.” Relief washes over Alex’s body.  “You are gonna talk to Lena?” She asks. “No, next week we will all go to the bar and Lena and I will get drunk and nothing is gonna happen between us. Just a friendly get together. Would that be enough proof for you?” Alex’s whole face twisted, her eyes as wide as they could get “This is the complete opposite of what I wanted” Her eyebrows snapped together. “This is the worst idea ever”

 

Alex  
II

 

“This is the greatest idea ever!” Maggie says. They were almost finished with their breakfast when Alex was done telling her girlfriend how things turned out with Kara the night before. She was starting to think she was the only sane person left in this city. “How is this a great idea? Why am I the only one worried here?” Alex massages her temples “That’s because you are the mother figure of the group babe” Maggie got closer to Alex and replaced her hands with her own. “What?” Alex gazes up, meeting Maggie’s eyes “Yeah, you know? You worry. That’s your thing, you try to make sure they behave and that they don’t get hurt” Alex recoiled back. “Are you saying I’m a nag?” Her girlfriend smiled.  “What? No… I mean maybe a little bit, but in an adorable way.” She takes a sip of her coffee “Well if I’m their mother then so are you” Alex smirks “Aw that’s cute babe, I’m the cool aunt at most. You know? The one who has travelled around the world, it’s really open, and never gets them in trouble” Maggie adds.

“No, but seriously Al, it’s a good idea. I mean if something happens Kara won’t have a choice but to deal with her feelings, and if nothing happens, well maybe she’s right, maybe it doesn’t mean anything” Alex narrows her eyes “Do you honestly think that not meaning anything it’s a possibility?” Maggie shrugs “Who knows? Even if it is a small possibility there’s still a chance that maybe Kara is right” She tilts her head to the side “I need more evidence, I’m not able to fully ‘detect’ yet” Alex chuckles “The good news is that thanks to Kara’s plan we might have the evidence we need this weekend, so…” - “I guess we’ll have to wait and see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tumblr post was the inspiration behind this fic: https://heresuddenly.tumblr.com/post/160409587475/can-i-write-this. So this is for you guys! Thank you for this amazing idea.
> 
> So regarding the switch from Kara's to Alex's POV, I made the decision to change it because it would help create some background on Kara, There's a reason why I don't write Kara too connected to her emotions and here through Alex's POV you can get a glimpse of that. Kara has issues dealing with her feelings, and in the chapters ahead I'll explain more on that. I'll do my best to show you why I think Kara acts this way, specially towards Lena, and why this is an issue for her.
> 
> Alex II was just a little bonus.


	4. Honesty I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have the next chapter for you. Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this story, and especial thanks to all of you who bookmarked, commented and gave kudos to this story. It's a good fuel to help me write faster.
> 
> This chapter name is honesty and it will consist in Kara III and Lena I. Who's excited for Lena's POV? I know I am :D

Kara  
III

Kara steps inside her bedroom. The towel around herself still dripping some water. She has spent the last 20 minutes looking at the clothes spread over her bed, unable to decide what to wear. “Just wear whatever is not like it’s a date” She says to herself. She recognizes her behavior as of someone who’s going out on a date, but this is not what this is, it’s just a get together with friends. So why is she so nervous, Lena immediately comes to her mind. She admits to herself that she’s the reason for her jitters and wonders if this is something that has always happen subconsciously. Kara decides it’s just Alex getting inside her head.  


In a desperate attempt to show herself she’s right she decides she’s gonna wear ‘whatever’ and puts on her clothes randomly. When she looks at herself in the mirror she can almost hear Cat Grant making a funny remark about her terrible fashion sense. She finally decides on a button up shirt on top of it the grey cardigan that brings out her eyes. As she finish getting ready she gets to her dresser and grabs her wedding necklace. She considers not wearing it, but she can’t bring herself to do it. She puts it on and tug it inside her shirt. It’s strangely comforting knowing it’s there.

She grabs her keys and exits her apartment, arriving at the Alien bar an impressive 20 minutes early. Alex and Maggie are already there, finishing up a game of pool. Kara approaches them, Alex looks at her watch and back at her. “Someone’s eager” Alex says. Kara gives Maggie a hug “Hi Maggs” Alex looks at her expecting her hug. “No, there’s no for you” Kara pouts. “Kara come here and hug me right now or I’ll tell embarrassing stories about you tonight.” The blonde narrows her eyes. “Fine.” She hugs Alex “But I don’t mean it.” They laugh. “So, when is the ex-wife coming?”  Maggie asks. “She’s probably hold up talking to her lawyers” Alex answers “Giving them the heads up for tonight” Maggie tries to contain her laughter but fails. “Ha, ha so funny” Kara rolls her eyes. She’ll probably have to take this for the rest of the night, so she can’t do anything to fuel the comments. She decides she has to act cool and aloof around Lena.

Kara was at the bar trying some fruity cocktails for Mon-El, helping him decide which ones were better, she was particularly enjoying the mango one when she sees Lena arriving right on time. She was wearing a simple black cashmere sweater, what it looks like an expensive designer’s bag hanging from her arm, a pair of blue jeans and some fancy boots. Her hair was down and with beautiful waves and even when she was dress down from her usual business attire she still looked powerful and commanding. Her shoulders back, chin up high and a smirk on her face. Lena walks towards Kara smiling, she’s about to say hi, Kara supposes but she doesn’t let her. “Oh my God Lena, you have to try this. It’s so yum” Lena smiles gets even wider “Miss Danvers, are you trying to get me drunk already?” She says with her voice low. Kara swallows hard, she was holding the drink in between them, and Lena was starting to lower herself to reach for the straw with her mouth, when Kara remembers she was supposed to act ‘cool.’ She yanks the glass way. “Or don’t… you know?” She shrugs. “Do whatever.” Lena narrows her eyes, she seems to be about to says something, but decides to let it go.

Kara is now leaning against the bar, her elbows carrying her weight over the counter top. Trying to act as detached and careless as she can. “So I heard about Supergirl doing an outstanding work this week.” – “She was everywhere, kicking some bad aliens, putting off fires, dismantling organized crime, saving kittens” Lena says with pride. “Oh yeah, pff! That’s no biggie” Kara tries to wave it off with her hand but she doesn’t measure her strength and almost spills the drink on herself. Lena raises an eyebrow, confused. “Kara… are you?” she squints her eyes. “Are you trying to act cool right now?” Kara does and exaggerated frown. “Cause let me tell you it’s not working” Kara scoffs. “Lena, you can’t act as something you already are” Lena rolls her eyes, grabs some peanuts and throws them at Kara’s “Come on you dork” Kara smiles. “Let’s go sit with your sister” Kara decides to drop the cool act, for now.

They sit with Alex and Maggie, Winn shortly arrives and joins them. They get into small talk, sharing anecdotes about their week. There’s some lighthearted tease here and there about their marriage but nothing too annoying. Kara even laughs a couple of times.  
Lena wonders if it isn’t too risky for all of them to be off duty tonight. Kara explains to her that J’onn is covering for her. He even makes some rounds as Supergirl, and as long as people saw her patrolling the streets criminals would think twice before trying something. James is also around as the guardian. Besides she got so many criminals, both aliens and humans this week that they would probably lay low for a while. She went on that justice rampage as a way to avoid thinking about her conversation with Alex. She didn’t tell Lena that of course.  “Well in that case then…” Lena says reaching for her bag and pulling out a glass bottle with some red liquid inside. “What is that?” Winn asks. Lena explains that since Kara always complains about the strong bitter taste of her alien alcohol compared to all the fruity variations humans have she decided to make her a synthetic alien alcohol with strawberry flavor. “You didn’t have to do that” Kara says genuinely touch by Lena’s gesture. “Come on try it” Lena says with a wide grin. “Now who’s trying to get who drunk?” Kara says biting her lip. She takes a shot of her new drink, and tells Lena how good it is, but even though it taste delicious she puts some restrains on herself. She said she was gonna get drunk tonight, but not that drunk she need to kept some control on herself if she wants to prove Alex wrong  
  
Kara and Alex where in the middle of telling the story about the time they had to fight an alien who’s main power was being able to make people fall instantly asleep when James arrived. He tells them he was making some rounds in the neighborhood and that everything was really quiet and boring so he decided to come by and say hi. He grabs a chair from the table next to them. “What’s that?” He says pointing at the bottle of Kara strawberry liquor. “Alcohol Lena made it exclusively for Kara” Winn says with emphasis in the word exclusively. “It taste like strawberry.” Maggie adds. James eyebrows shoot up. “Does that means there’s gonna be a third marriage tonight?” Kara answers no, annoyed. “It would be impossible for us to get married tonight anyway…Even if we want it to” Lena adds. “Why?” Winn says moving impatiently on his chair. “Is it because there’s no 24 hour chapel in National City?” he asks. “Because I know a guy who could make it happen” Kara frowns, she looks at Lena who it’s looking at Winn like she’s wondering if he’s on something. “Hey!” Maggie says in a low voice but Kara could still hear her “Stop pushing them that’s cheating.” Kara looks between them. “Cheating on what?” She asks. “No, it’s not because of that; we can’t get married again because we are still technically married” All eyes turn to Lena. Alex almost chokes on her beer. “You’re what?” She asks demanding. Lena explains that it’s taking a little longer for her lawyers this time to get the annulment. She says is nothing too serious, and that it should be solved by next week. Alex still looks worried. “It’s ok Alex everything is contained in a very small group of trust-worthy people, you have nothing to worry about.” Lena tries to reassure Alex. “If there were gonna leak it, they would have done it already” That seems to calm Alex down. “Huh” Winn says “You would think it would be faster this time, with them already having experience and all” He says to no one in particular. Alex excuses herself to go to the bathroom. “So, there’s no way for you two to get married tonight, or in the foreseeable future” Winn says looking back at them, they both answer no. “I guess there’s no point in this anymore then. I’ll give you guys your money back” He then starts handling a hundred dollar bills to Maggie and James. “Ok what is this all about?” Lena asks. “We may have had a small bet on whether you two were gonna get married again tonight.” Maggie explains. Kara can’t believe her friends. “What?” She says, her mouth open in shock. “Oh my God” She hears Lena say. “Wait till Alex hears about his” Kara says pointing a finger at them. “Hears about what?” Kara hears Alex say.

Kara explains to Alex about the bet they are having, Alex expression never changing, when Kara finished Alex turned to look at Winn and Kara was getting ready to hear some yelling that wasn’t directed at her. Alex extended her hand, Kara couldn’t believe when he handled her 100 dollars. “Betrayed… by my own sister” Kara says with a low monotone voice, looking at Alex. “That’s because you are a Luthor now” Lena adds as she puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it, you bet on us getting married?” Kara says. “What?! No!” Alex looks down. “I bet you two would do something stupid tonight” Kara catches Lena shaking her head. She’s about to say something to Alex but James gets up and announces that as much fun as this is he needs to return to guardian duty. “You guys are seriously the worst” Lena says crossing her arms. “Betting on us” Kara nods. “Shame on all of you” They apologize. “But you do have to admit that you two have a bad track record” Winn adds at the end. Kara just gives up.  
  
Winn and Lena are engage in a discussion about a new project she’s working on when Mon-El appears and places a drink in front of Lena. She looks at him confused. “I didn’t order anything” He explains it’s from a girl sitting across the bar. “WHAT?!?!” Kara says a little too loud. They all turn to look at her surprised by her effusive reaction. Kara feels mortified. “What it’s that drink Lena? It looks really good.” She says in a poor attempt to save face. “I don’t know, I haven’t tasted yet” Lena smiles and Kara can feel herself get even redder. “Hey I know that girl” Maggie explains she has an Alien shelter. She has help her a couple of times. “That’s nice” Lena says.  They all turn to look at the girl who is now waving at Lena, Kara sees her wave back awkwardly. “Are you gonna say something to her?” Winn asks. Lena shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair. “No, I don’t think so guys” Kara tries not to think about the wave of relive she feels when she hears Lena say those words. “Why not? She’s hot” Mon-El asks. Kara turns to look at the girl again, feeling a little insecure. “Yeah, Lena why not?” Alex asks and Kara knows exactly what she’s trying to do. “I came here tonight to spend time with all of you” Kara could swear Lena’s eyes linger on her when she said you. “Not to meet random girls” Kara sees Lena and Alex get in another stare-off contest. “Fair enough” Alex says after meditating for a moment.

Maggie reminds Alex they have a brunch date with her aunt in the morning so they decide to take off. Lena excuses herself to go to the bathroom after they say goodbye to each-other. “After tonight, are you gonna keep insisting about me and Lena?” Kara asks her sister, she considers they behaved themselves well enough. “The night is still young Kara, we’ll see.” And with that they leave.

Kara felt slightly buzzed from the alcohol but still very much in control. Which was exactly what she wanted, she also have a higher tolerance now so that helps. Winn was talking to Kara about his relationship with Lyra, how she made him feel and how happy he was, Kara was so excited for her friend, she feels glad he found someone. She was giving him tips about what to get her on her birthday when she realizes that Lena hasn’t comeback yet. “Where’s Lena?” She asks Winn. “I don’t know” He moves his head up and side to side, trying to look for her. “I… Uh… I guess she changed her mind about not coming to meet hot girls tonight” Winn frowns and points Kara to where Lena is standing talking to the drink girl and they look deep in conversation. Kara feels her stomach drop she then grabs the bottle Lena gave her and proceeds to drink 5 shots in a row. Winn looks at her with concern. “Are you ok?” He asks. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She downs another shot. “Because you look like you are about to murder someone, and that’s really scary because you actually can” Kara doesn’t say anything. Winn taps the table with a beer cap. “Is this about Lena?” Kara glares at him. “Shut up Winn” He grabs her liquor bottle and examines it. “Is this made with red K?” He smells the liquid. “Because you’re being mean for no reason” Kara takes a deep breath and tries to collect herself. Anger is one of the worst emotions to have and it can be dangerous for her to lose control over it, especially while drinking. She apologizes to Winn. Her mind is starting to feel really dizzy. “Woah!” She blinks rapidly “This is strong” –“Of course it is, you just downed half a bottle in like 10 seconds. Kara looks back at Lena who is still talking to the girl. “Who the fuck does she thinks she is to send Lena Luthor a drink?” She asks slurring her words a little bit. “Kara, are you swearing?” Winn asks wide eyed and smiling. Kara covers her mouth with her hands really fast “Oops!” She giggles. She feels really drunk and her mind can’t stop thinking about Lena and that girl. “I mean, if you saw Lena Luthor in a bar would you just send her a drink and casually approach her just like that?” Winn looks at her confused. “No?” he answers “Exactly!” She says excited. “Is Lena Luthor her name alone is intimidating” Kara shakes her head “Just because she runs an alien shelter…” She takes another shot. “I could run an alien shelter!” Winn tries to take the bottle away from her but fails, she might be drunk but she is still faster. “Do you want to run an alien shelter?” He asks “No… I’m just saying that I could. It’s what I’m saying.” Kara wonders what they are talking about, and after a moral debate with herself, she gives in and uses her super hearing. “Yeah perfect, Tuesday works for me” She hears the girl say. Kara can’t believe it, they are going on a date? That information doesn’t sit well with her, or maybe it’s all the shots “Great! Thank you for your time Annie, I’m looking forward to hear more from you” They shake hands and Lena walks towards their table.

Kara is trying to figure out how to act, she tells herself she needs to play it cool and be calm. “What happened to this?” Lena asks smiling looking at how empty the bottle is compared to when she left. “Having all the fun without me?” She asks looking at Kara. “Well it took you long enough” Kara clenches her jaw “Besides you looked like you were having fun too” To hell with cool and calm. Lena looks at Kara, her eyebrow raised and her mouth twisted into a half smile. She hates that she’s looking at her like that, because as mad as she is she can’t help but think how enchanting she looks with that expression on her face. Winn breaks the silence asking about the girl. “It’s nothing like that” Lena shakes her head. “We just talked about her work with the alien shelter. Kara considered for a moment that it might be true, that that’s all there is to it, but what about the Tuesday date. “It’s really admirable the work she’s doing” Lena says and Winn nods, he opens his mouth to say something but Kara gets ahead of him. “Oh!” She says with exaggerated delight. “How wonderful of Annie” Lena’s eyes get wider but just as fast her expression turns into a frown    


“How do you know her name?” Lena asks calmly. Kara looks down refusing to answer. “Kara… Did you used your powers to listen to our conversation? Lena was staring at her, all wide eyes. Kara Looked at Winn pleading for help. He looked between them. “Wow look at the time.” He checked his wrist for a non-existing watch. “I have to be somewhere…” He gets up. “… Less awkward”  
“Kara?” Lena asks again. “Ok, yes. I did. I’m sorry” Kara was sure she was as red as the drink she was having. “It was just for a tiny moment, right at the end” She couldn’t look at Lena’s eyes. “Why would you do that?” Lena’s head tilted.  “I don’t know, I just… I got mad” Kara buried her face in her hands.  “You said you came here to be with us, not to pick up girls and then you do the opposite” Finally Kara brings to herself to look at Lena in the eyes. She knew that she shouldn’t have been listening to her friend’s conversation, but she was also angry at Lena for lying to her. In the back of her mind there was a voice telling her she was being an idiot, but her drunk mind refused to let it go.

  
Lena leaned forward in her chair, getting closer to Kara. “I wasn’t trying to hook up with this girl” With Lena this close Kara couldn’t help but think about how beautiful her eyes were. She felt the room spinning, and she didn’t know if it was because of Lena’s eyes, all the shots she was drinking, or a mixture of both. “What were you doing with her then?” She finally spoke   “Why are you meeting on Tuesday?” She looked down.  “We are not meeting on Tuesday” Lena said leaning back against her chair and crossing her arms.  “Lena don’t Lie, if you are going on a date, you can tell me” She was trying to sound as careless as possible, but for some reason the words felt like they were drying her throat.  “I know I’m your wife, but it’s not like you are cheating on me or something” Kara attempts to joke and it makes Lena smile.  “I’m not going on a date.” She looked down and shook her head, a little smile forming in her face “If I were, trust me” She locks her eyes on Kara’s.  “You’ll be the first to know”  


Kara knows Lena’s has already say more than enough with her invading her privacy and all but drunk mind is hard to shut up. “So what are you doing on Tuesday” Lena’s eyebrow shoots up.  
“I shouldn’t tell you, because the only reason you know about this is because you were snooping on me” Kara sense the teasing in her tone  
“Please?” She looks at her through her lashes and pouts. “I knew you were gonna do that” Kara knows she’s about to give in and puts on her most adorable puppy eyes. “I should just close my eyes when I’m talking to you” Her pout turns into a smile.  “I’m not seeing her on Tuesday, I’m sending some of my people over to the alien shelter.” Kara narrows her eyes. “I want them to figure out what they need so we can help them” Lena adds. Kara feels the cold fingers of embarrassment running down her back. “Lena…” She starts. “And I’m thinking with time It could also be a free alien clinic” Lena continues. “Wow that’s really generous of you” It’s all Kara can say right now. “I didn’t do it just for selfless reasons” Lena takes sip of her drink she flinched.  Kara figures must have been all watery “I’m still a business woman after all” Lena makes a gesture to the waiter to get her another drink. “All the data we collected from the clinic will be useful for us.” Kara nods. “And I also did it for you.”

Kara was taken aback, not understanding what Lena meant. “For me?” She asks. The waiter arrives with Lena’s drink. “Thank you” She says before continuing. “When Maggie said she was running an alien shelter, I have to confess It had never crossed my mind there was a need for something like that” Lena tries her drink, this time it seemed more of her linking “But the more I thought about it, the more I realized how narrow my view was” Kara leaned in, feeling curious about where this conversation was going. “I know some aliens don’t come to our planet with the best of intentions, but I also know lot of them are just escaping and trying to find a new home.” Kara nods, she starting to see the point Lena was trying to make.  “And I know some humans, if they were given the chance would take advantage of that situation.” Lena takes a deep breath. “So I thought about how you came to this planet when you were a little girl, and how lucky and privilege you were to have the Danvers as your family.” A memory of the first time she met her adoptive family rushed through her mind. She quickly pushed away.  “And I wondered what could have happened if you didn’t have that chance?” Lena started to play with some beer caps that were left at the table, looking down at her drink. Kara understood she felt insecure about continuing the conversation, she put her hand over Lena’s hand, the one she was using to play with the caps, her eyes immediately looking up to meet hers. Kara gave her a small nod.  “You are the most caring and sweetest person I have ever known.” Lena carried on.  “You made me feel like I finally have a place where I belong, which is ironic.” She smiles and shakes her head.  “Because you are not even from this planet, and yet… Thanks to you it finally feels like home.” Kara’s heart it’s out of control, she can feel its beating all over her body. She wanted to tell Lena how amazing and beautiful she is, but she doesn’t dare to interrupt her. “The chances of us even meeting were so ridiculous Kara” Lena takes back her hand, gesturing with them clearly deep in her emotions. “I tried to calculate them once and it was just absurd” Of course this lovely nerd would do that Kara thought.  


 “Before I met you, I felt so alone and like an outsider, even in my own family. And sometimes I still do, but it’s less often now thanks to you.” Kara could see Lena’s eyes watering. Causing the same effect on her. “And I know you know what it feels like to be alone, in a totally different level, of course, so I just thought it would be nice to help other people find something or someone that makes them feel like home” Kara feels The sharp pain of restrained tears hitting the back of her eyes.

She can’t believe this woman; to be someone so giving even after all the people who have taken advantage and betrayed her, to be strong enough to not let that change her. She inspires Kara to also be strong and better every day. “On Krypton there are a lot of stuff you don’t really have to think about” Kara swallows hard. She had share stuff about Krypton with Lena before, not too much or for too long, that’s still too hard for her. But in this moment it doesn’t feel like that at all, it feels right.  “Like who’s really your family, or how to choose your friends… or even who you love.” Kara adds looking away for a moment before continuing. “For instance, your mate it’s chosen for you by the matrix, a lot of things are imposed on what it’s expected of you” She gives Lena a bitter sweet smile. “I think you can understand that” Lena nods, a sad smile on her face. “Just like me, life put you in a situation where you have to challenge the way you were raised to be, to become the person you know you are supposed to be” Kara takes a breath, she seems to have sobered up for a moment.  “It has been difficult for me to deal with some things that are so basic for humans.” – “To have the freedom to follow your emotions, when I was raised to do the opposite” Kara says trying as much as she can to maintain the eye contact. “So I try to take what I think it’s the best of my kryptonian life and my human life and mix them together.” Kara leans forward and takes Lena’s hands. Lena squeezed them.  “On krypton, when you get married it’s for life” Lena’s mouth falls open, and Kara fears she might have scare her.  “And I know it doesn’t work that way on earth, but what I’m trying to say it’s that for me you will be my family for the rest of my days.” Lena can’t hold it anymore, a couple of tears run down her eyes. “You will never be alone again Lena, I promise that” Kara reaches out and wipe the tears of her face. They spend a moment just smiling and looking at each-other.

“Come on” Kara says. “We came to have fun tonight” Lena smiles. “Let’s get you to this level” Kara says pointing at herself.  
A few drinks latter they were both stumbling for words and having a giggle fit every 2 minutes. Kara was talking about how awesome it would be to have instead of laser shooting eyes, potstickers shooting eyes. Lena was listening intently her chin resting on top of the table, every so often taking a few sips of her drink through a complicated system of connected straws she made herself because she wanted to show Kara how an amazing engineer she was.  
They had a great time, they were laughing and smiling but Kara couldn’t help but think about the conversation they had earlier, and about how Lena sometimes still feels alone, just the thought of Lena being sad makes her sad. Kara gets an idea. She gets up a little unsteady. “Let’s go” She says to Lena extending her hand for her to take it. “Are we going home already?” Lena says taking Kara’s hand. “No, I have a better idea” Kara says with a mischievous grin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tumblr post was the inspiration behind this fic: https://heresuddenly.tumblr.com/post/160409587475/can-i-write-this. So this is for you guys! Thank you for this amazing idea.


	5. Honesty II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful reader! How are you today? I bring you the second part of this chapter. I have to say; this is my personal favorite so far. I had the most fun writing it, and I hope you feel the same when reading it. I know i promised you rom-com comedy, but I always had plans to make it a little bit deeper. I hope you enjoy that. Now, let's get inside of Lena Luthor's mind!

Lena  
I

Lena is shifting between her sheets, her ears starting to discern the noises form the outside world, the sound of a tv seems to come from far away; she must have left it on. One by one all her senses start to wake, she can feel the softness of the cover, and taste some remains of the alcohol from last night, her nose filled with Kara’s smell. Kara…She opens her eyes in a quick motion, the sunlight blinding her momentaneously. She feels disoriented for a moment until she starts to make out the interior of Kara’s bedroom. She gets up, her legs stumbling a little bit on her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and was brushing her teeth with new toothbrush she found inside Kara’s cabinet. Her head didn’t feel that bad, but her back felt sore. She gets to the living room where she sees Kara frowning at the oven. “Hi” She says, as she takes a seat, Kara greets her with a smile, but her frown comes back as she glances the oven.  
  
Lena moves her head to try and get a better look of what’s inside, “What’s wrong? Why are you baking?” Lena figures it’s an inverted cake or so it seems “You only bake when you are stress out” Kara looks back at Lena making at weird face “I bake all the time” She answers. “No you don’t” Lena says in return. “I baked the other day when we were watching orange is the new back” Kara shoots back, opening the lid. “You put pre-baked brownies inside the oven” Lena decides to tease her. “Same thing” Kara says as she takes out the cake and closes the oven lid with her foot. Lena smiled thinking how adorable she look with her apron “You kept complaining it was taking too long” The smell of the cake was filling the apartment and Lena had to admit it smelled delicious. “I was hungry” Kara says with a petulant tone as she put the cake on the table. “Well look at you Martha Stewart” Kara beamed, and Lena loved that. “You are improving” – “I still have to taste it, but it looks good.” Kara smile got even wider “I’ll give you a taste” Lena knows Kara means it in the most innocent way, but she can never waste an opportunity to make Kara blush. So she shoots up her eyebrows and flashes a flirtatious smile “Will you now?” Kara blushed on cue, just like Lena predicted. “Yes...” Kara struggles with her words, her hand trying to reach for glasses that weren’t there. “But right now it’s too hot” Lena smiled. “You make this way too easy” Kara rolled her eyes and threw the kitchen rag right in her face. Lena loves this types of moments with Kara, there have been a lot of crazy in their lives. She treasure this moments of normal.  
  
They remain in comfortable silence for a moment, Kara was making some coffee and Lena was playing with the tips of the rag. Her mind repeating the conversation they had the night before. “I had fun last night” She says with a quiet voice, her fingers picking out the lose strands of the kitchen rag faster and faster. “Yeah me too…” Kara says looking directly into her eyes “… You know after the whole invading your privacy thing” She looks down and quickly turn to direct her attention at the coffee. “I’m glad you did” Lena cleared her throat “That’s not an invitation for you to keep doing it but, it did lead us to a really good conversation”  
“It really was” Kara was the one fiddling the rag now “I actually feel like now…” Lena felt a sharp pain on her back, the soreness seems to be expanding “Ouch” She flinches. “What’s wrong?” Kara came closer, a worried look on her face. “Did I fell last night?” Lena asks as Kara puts one hand on top of her arm “Not that I recall” She shakes her head. “Why?” Lena looks at her “It’s just that my back hurts, it feels weird.” Kara takes a step back “it’s probably nothing” The worried expression immediately leaves her face “Here drink your coffee, it’ll make you feel better” She puts the coffee mug right in front of Lena. She takes a sip, it’s just how she likes it, but the pain in her back doesn’t let her enjoy it “No seriously, can you check it out?” Lena turn around and pulls her shirt half way up. “Nope, I don’t see anything” Kara says her voice higher than usual, Lena frowns and turns her face to Kara. She sees her reflection in the microwave. Her eyelids recoil so fast she feels her eyes are about to pop out. “What in Stephen Hawkins’ name is this?” She moves past Kara, closer to the microwave “Please tell me it’s not permanent” Lena can’t believe her eyes, right in the middle of her back on full color there’s the House of El crest, her mother is gonna be proud. “Oh you mean that” Kara finally says “Yeah... it’s permanent” She says rubbing the back or her head.  
  
Lena can’t stop looking at her tattoo, Kara brought her a mirror but given the position it was hard to see all of it at the same time, she asked Kara to take a picture, which was immediately deleted after she saw it “Kara, how did you convinced me to do this?” Lena asked, the memories of a 24 hour tattoo parlor were flooding her brain.  “Hey! Why did I had to convince you?” Kara looked offended. But Lena was sure this couldn’t have been her idea.  “Don’t you think you could have thought about this on your own?” Kara says putting her hands on her hips, the commanding pose might work as Supergirl, and in another situation but right now she looks like an adorable angry puppy. “Because as much as I would like to upset my mother, the teenage rebel way. I’m really scare of needles” Lena says “Yeah you are” Kara snorts. “If you ever show this to Lillian can I be there?” The blonde girl jokes, just barley containing her laugh.  “I’m never showing this to anybody” Lena says thinking about the never ending teasing that would come from her their friends. “Please Kara you cannot tell anybody, especially Alex” She says, her tone very serious.  
“Yeah, I’m ok with that” Kara nods vigorously “No, this is serious. You can just put glasses and ponytails to this secret. I need you to be full on batman for this” Kara puts her right hand up. “I promise, I won’t tell” They both drink from their cups of coffee.  
  
Lena was wondering how did Kara convinced her to get over her fear of needles long enough for her to get a tattoo “You were just gonna let me keep living my life without knowing I had this on my back?” She asks, curious.  “No! I was just waiting for you to finish your coffee and have some food, you know? So you’ll be on a better mood” Lena nods, her mind figuring out ways other people could find out about it.  “I won’t be able to wear a baiting suit in public anymore, or low-cut dress” She says more to herself than to Kara. “First of all, It’s not like you go to public pools” Kara says. “And second of all” She continues as she gestures the numbers with her fingers. “Yeah I got nothing, you look good in low-cut dresses. I’m sorry”  
  
When she hears those words, Lena’s eyes look up to see Kara’s face, guilt was written all over her, she felt bad. She wasn’t trying to make her feel like it was her fault “Hey, I’m not blaming you.” She says with a soft voice Kara looks at her, her beautiful blue eyes shine with relief “I don’t do things I don’t want to. Even if I’m drunk” Her mind immediately conjures images of their weddings. “It’s just so weird, I got a tramp-stamp, a super tramp-stamp” She jokes.  
“It’s too high to be a tramp-stamp.” Kara smiles, and Lena feels glad to see that smile back “Besides, you rock it” Lena smiles back “I kind of do” She looks at her refection again “I just can’t believe there will be a day when I have to explain this to my future possible kids” Lena says. “We’ll just tell them the real history” And Lena can feel her heart skip a beat at the mention of ‘we’. A future which Kara wants to be a part of. “Which is?” She ask swallowing hard. “That it was a way to celebrate their mother becoming a member of the House of El” Kara says, her voice low and filled with love. “Yeah… You are right” Lena can see the blush creeping in on Kara’s face, but she can’t bring herself to tease her as she’s sure they are both equally red “That was sweet” She says, and the words don’t feel enough. “What can I say?” – “I’m a sweet person” Kara jokes. “They sweetest” Lena replies without a second thought  
  
“Hey before I forget.” Kara says reaching for something inside a paper back – “You are supposed to rub this on your back” She toss it to Lena. “It should help it heal faster” Lena says thanks smiling. She can see Kara turning away, trying to look at somewhere else as she pull her shirt half up again. She tries to rub the cream all over the tattoo, but it’s too difficult. “Can you…?” She moves towards Kara “Can you help me? I can’t quite reach all of it” She handles Kara the cream. Kara was standing in front of her mouth open, she was taking a moment to answer. “Uh… Sure, yeah” She finally said as Lena turned around.  
  
Lena’s head was turned to her side, her right hand holding her t-shirt up over her left shoulder, her long hair falling to the opposite side, leaving her neck exposed. She catches a glimpse of Kara with her peripheral vision, her face becoming redder by the second. The cool feeling of the cream caught her by surprise, making her back arch forward. Kara retrieve her fingers immediately “Did I hurt you?” Kara asked slowly, her voice almost a whisper. Lena felt her warm breath travelling through her neck, she felt every hair of her skin waking up. “No, it’s just cold” She answers mimic Kara’s tone, turning her head back a little bit more. “Oh, should I continue?” Kara’s hands hesitated. Lena nodded.  
Warm fingers started to run down her skin, every touch sending electricity to her nerves. Kara was so close and it was driving her crazy. Kara hand was caressing her back in places she was sure she didn’t have a tattoo. She felt her left hand tentatively drop to her lower back and to her sides and rested there, grabbing her firmly. Lena exhaled deeply her head dropping back as the air was leaving her lungs.  
  
This moment felt so charge, her body was screaming for more. She was afraid to turn around and break the spell, and also because she knew she shouldn’t but Kara is so close, and her hands are on her back, her smell is stuck on her nose. She can’t help it when her body slowly but surely turns to face Kara, her hands tracing the movement all the way to her stomach, Kara’s left hand gripping now the right side of Lena’s hip.  She looks into Kara’s eyes and recognizes the feelings in them. She turns her gaze to Kara’s lips and like and automatic reaction she licks her own, it’s Kara’s turn to gaze her lips now. Lena leans closer, waiting for Kara to close the gap. She sees Kara leaning in but suddenly the warm in front of Lena is replace by a cool breeze, Kara jumped back. “Alex’s coming”  
  
The mention of Alex takes Lena out of her Kara intoxication, she feels guilty, her mind immediately looks for a place to hide “Why am I hiding?” She asks. “I don’t know” Kara takes a sharp intake of breath “Should I?” She looks at Kara not knowing what to do “I don’t know” Kara seems to be in the same mindset “I mean no!” She shakes her head frowning

The front door suddenly opens “Hey Kara are you…” Alex stops abruptly as she looks at Lena. “Lena! Hi…” She says trying to recover. “Hi” Lena answers, still a little shaken. “I didn’t expect to see you here” Alex eyes them suspiciously. “Why should you?” Lena says a nervous laugh escaping from her, all the Luthor training suddenly forgotten. “Now that I think about it, I think that I should have” Alex closes the front door “What were you guys doing?” A little smile appears on her face. “Nothing” they both answer at the same time, turning to look at each-other. “That didn’t look suspicious at all” Alex says narrowing her eyes “So… had fun last night?” She looked between them “Yes” Both answer again. Apparently they don’t know how to use words anymore. “Did you guys do anything dumb?” – “Should I expect another revelation by next week?” Alex asks “No, nothing happened” Lena answers, It was about to happen. She thinks. “Nobody got anything on them, or anything” Kara says leaning back and forward like a little kid. “Just a big ol’ nothing” Lena shots her a cautious look “Right…” Alex says narrowing her eyes and nodding “Well, I just came by to bring Kara something to eat” She lifts up the food bags she was carrying “I figure she was gonna be a little bit hangover” Kara walks over and gets the food “Thank you Alex” She says with a genuine smile. “I brought enough for one thought, well there’s enough for five” She shrugs “But it’s Kara” – “I can go back and get more” Alex says as she points towards the door. “No, that’s ok. I already got us some food” Kara answers. Lena’s brain was still feeling like a mush, but everything in it told her she should flee as soon as she can “Yeah and I was just leaving anyway” Both Kara and Alex frown, but Alex looks up and down at her “But you are still on your pajamas” Alex tilts her head “Well, Kara’s pajamas” She corrects. Lena looks down to herself, she’s wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. “That would be a great shot for the paparazzi waiting outside your building” Alex says pointing at Lena. “Right” Lena says, Alex seems to be enjoying getting the upper-hand on Lena so easily. She curses her brain for not working properly right now.  
  
The awkward silence was interrupted by Kara “Let’s eat” She says clapping her hands together.  
They all sit down at the table passing around the food, Alex only getting a few pieces here and there; explaining she ate a lot at brunch with Maggie and her aunt. The conversation shifted to them for a moment.  “So, seriously guys… nothing crazy happened last night?” Lena turns to look at Kara who was looking at her food with extreme concentration. “There’s not gonna be a secret video on Winn’s phone, or a picture of Supergirl flying Lena around” Alex adds. “That was just one time” Lena smiled as the memory of a grainy picture in a tabloid with a caption that says ‘A super and a Luthor, flying together?’ rushed through her head, “Yeah and Lena really wanted to go to the beach” Kara said finally looking up from her plate “And we weren’t even drunk that time” Alex pressed her lips together. “That doesn’t help your case”  
“There was nothing crazy last night” Kara says, and Lena can feel some of Supergirl in her tone. Alex looks at them, meditating for a moment. “Ok, against my better judgment I believe you”  
  
The keep eating in peace and quiet, making a small talk here and there. Lena takes the opportunity to text her driver to come and pick her up. She excuses herself and gets in Kara’s room, she quickly find her clothes and changes. She has to stop her brain from thinking about how they were almost kissing a moment ago. She had the irrational fear that Alex could see it on her face. She finish brushing her hair and walks back to the living room “I have to go guys” – “My driver is already here” She sees the expression on Kara’s face, but she can’t tell if what she sees it’s disappointment or relief. “Oh!” Kara says. Lena decides it’s probably mixture of both. “Yeah I have a lot of work to do” She excuses. Lena says goodbye to Alex and gives her a hug, walks towards Kara and tries to do the same but they awkwardly bumped into each-other two times before they could have a decent hug. Lena releases a deep breath as she exits the building.  
  
Lena is in her home office trying to work on an equation that will help her develop the technology for a more stable nuclear chain reaction but she finds herself on a rut. She can’t think of anything but Kara right now, even in the moments she manage to force herself to concentrate the sting of the tattoo in the middle of her back leads her mind to memories of last night. “This is pointless” She says, an exasperated sigh pushes through her mouth. She can still feel Kara’s fingers lingering a little more than they should on her back and drifting away, the warm of her breath traveling form her neck to her cheek, the shadow of her lips upon hers. She shuts her eyes and shakes her head, as if it would push the thoughts out of her mind But it’s impossible, she has never wanted anything in her life the way she wants Kara.  
She never felt someone cared for her the way Kara does, even her bother who she’s sure loved her never stood up for her like that. He never once confronted her mother, always looking away at all the abuse she had to take from Lilian. “Maybe deep down he didn’t think I deserved better” Lena thought. That doesn’t really matter now, they are both in jail. Kara is her family now. Lena smiles at the thought. Kara who is so giving and so strong, she inspires Lena in every way. She gives in and lets her mind wander in Kara one more time. What it would be like to get lost in her, in her feelings. What it would be like to not overthink every touch, to not suppress every urge, to just be.  
“Do you know how dangerous this could be for both of you?” A voice that sounds a lot like Alex start to ring in the back of her head. Bringing her back to the reality. She wants to be with Kara, and maybe in another life, or universe they could but in this one is too risky. Besides there’s no guarantee that it would work. “What if she loses Kara?” Just thinking about it it’s painful, she already has lost so much. “You will never be alone again. I promise” Kara’s voice plays inside her head. “No, I can’t risk that. I can’t risk her” Lena says out loud her voice shakier than she expected. She takes a deep breath and forces herself back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all behave there might be a little bonus later today :D
> 
>  
> 
> P.S All your comments make me smile!


	6. Honesty III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, It's been a while. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, sometimes life gets in the way. but I'm back now so, yay?  
> I don't know if you are still interested in this story, I hope you are. This is a little something to close the previous chapter and set up the next one. I'll update again soon, hopefully today.
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, let me know. It's the best motivation! :D

 

 

Alex  
III  


Alex was sitting on her girlfriend’s couch her mind absently thinking about the scene she shared this morning with Kara and Lena, there was something going on there but she couldn’t figure out what it was exactly. “So?” Maggie says walking back from the kitchen “Did something happen with them?” She says as she places two beer bottles in the table in front of them.   
“What do you mean?” Alex asks pretending she doesn’t know what Maggie’s talking about. Her girlfriend just rolls her eyes. “I know you  saw Kara and Lena this morning and I know something must had happened because you have that face you get when you are pondering something” Alex smiles, it’s ridiculous how much Maggie knows her. “I also know you’re dying to talk about it, so spit it Danvers” Alex sighs and shakes her arms “They kept saying nothing happened” Maggie sips her beer “But I’m telling you Mags something’s up” Alex looks down at her beer and takes a swig  “Huh” Maggie says, her stare absent.   
“Do you think I’m being crazy here?” Alex rubs her hands on her forehead “That maybe Kara is right?” Alex says and Maggie looks back at her “You said so yourself, it is a possibility, even if it’s a small one” Alex shrugs.

  
“If I’m being honest Al” Maggie pauses, and Alex expecting her girlfriend to say that she is being crazy “I don’t think that anymore” She finally says. “You don’t?” Alex asks, a little bit surprised. “No, something’s definitively going on with those two” Maggie says, her eyebrows knitted together “What changed your mind?” Alex asks her girlfriend. “Did you not see the way Kara reacted when Mon-El told Lena the drink came from a girl?” Maggie tilts her head to the side. Alex nods “Kara was 100% jealous” She says. “Well duh” Maggie gestures with her hands, eyebrows completely raised. “Winn did tell me he left the bar earlier because things got awkward between them” Maggie nods for Alex to continue. “Apparently Lena was talking to this girl, Kara used her powers to spy one them and Lena found out” a small gasp escaped Maggie’s mouth “Come on Alex, that’s lesbian activity right there” She shook her hands, Alex couldn’t help but think she looked little a little kid. “Wait, why was Lena talking to her?” Maggie asked, the moment of happiness was short lived, their expressions changing completely “I don’t know, Winn left before finding out.” Alex replies.  
“Wait, and Winn just told you that?” Maggie narrows her eyes.  
Alex shrugs “I told him that he better not be keeping important things from me again, that if something had happen I would eventually find out” She takes a sip of her beer and looks around evading Maggie’s gaze “And that’s it?” She asks, lightly raising her eyebrow.   
Alex forcefully pushes air out of her mouth “I might have been casually cleaning my gun while we talked.” Maggie smiles and nods “That makes more sense”  
 

Alex thinks they might be onto something, of course Kara was jealous of this girl why else would she use her powers to find out what Lena and that girl were talking about? But why was Lena talking to her in the first place? Alex didn’t like that, if Luthor thinks she can marry her sister and then flirt with other girls she might have to pay her a visit while cleaning her gun. “Anyways…” Alex hears her girlfriend say. “I think we need to find out whatever happened between Lena and Annie” Alex nods, they really need to find out about that because if Kara got jealous enough for Winn to leave that means that she heard something compromising between them, Alex could feel herself getting angry for her sister. “Maybe it was a misunderstanding, didn’t you say they were fine this morning?” Alex freezes, right; she hadn’t thought about that. Maggie was probably right and it was a misunderstanding. “Well yeah, I mean they were being a little awkward but they didn’t seem mad or at odds with each-other” Alex says. “Maybe they figure it out” Maggie says with a shrug “Yeah maybe” – “I wish I could talk to Kara, help her figure out her feelings” Alex’s pinched the bridge of her nose “She’s always trying to help everyone, to save the world” She says now looking back at Maggie “She forgets about herself” A sad smile creeps on Alex’s face as the memories of a young Kara rushes through her brain “I just want her to be happy” Maggie takes her girlfriend’s hands between her own “Why don’t you tell her that?” Alex sighs “I kind of did” Alex remembers the conversation they had on Kara’s apartment after game night “if I do it again she would just deny it and it will lead us nowhere” Maggie looks at her with a smile “Well, it takes two to get married” Maggie adds “Have you thought about approaching Lena?” – “You know? Give her a little nudge?” She pushes Alex’s shoulders with her own as she says that. “That’s a great idea” Maggie smiled. It’s so simple Alex thought, but then she imagined herself actually talking to Lena about it. Her face fell “On second thought babe, I don’t think Lena is gonna share her feelings for my sister just like that” Maggie’s shoulders dropped “Yeah, you are right” She frowned.  


Alex wished she could just talk to Lena, but she couldn’t approach her just like that, she would probably deny it; and she’ll be more successful than Kara. She’s actually good at keeping appearances. “Although” Alex rubs her bottom lip. “God your thinking face is so sexy” Maggie smiles at her, “Shut up” Alex says playfully smiling back “I think I might have an idea” Maggie claps rapidly “Hit me babe” Alex looks back at her with a tight lipped smile. “We may have to get in a fight” Maggie’s left eyebrow shoots up, then a grin appears on her face “No problem, I love make up sex” She says throwing herself on top of Alex. 


	7. Confession I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! how are you? I hope you are having a nice day... or night depending on when and where are you reading this.  
> Anyways here is the next chapter, I hope I can entertain you enough for you to sacrifice some of sleep time for this fic.

Lena  
II

 

The golden light of the sunset was covering National City, the streets were shining reflecting the orange and yellow of the hiding sun, it was a beautiful and natural spectacle; the view from Lena’s office was made for moments like this. The CEO was of course, not facing her windows, her eyes were glued to her the next month projections on her computer screen. They were good numbers, but she wanted to do better. She was making some adjustments when she received an email notification. It was one of her employees informing her about the advances made at the alien shelter. Lena smiled, she was glad things were working out so well with this project; but she also smiled because every time the alien shelter topic comes up she can’t help but think about Kara, the tattoo on her back immediately itched, more than a week has passed since she got it but whenever she thought about Kara she felt a little itch on her back, so she feels it more often than she would like to admit. ‘In Krypton, when you get married it’s for life’ Kara’s voice ringed inside her head. Lena doesn’t know what to make out of that fact. In Kara’s culture they will always be married. She allowed herself to enjoy that thought. Lena closed the email and opened the command window on her computer, she typed a code to access her encrypted files, she opened the Krypton folder and opened a new file ‘In Krypton, marriage is for life’ she typed still with a smile on her face.  
  
Lena was once again checking her projection numbers when she heard her office doors swing wide open, she could see Jess curious face peeking through her desk “You like women right?” A really distress Alex Danvers said as she closes the doors behind her.  
“Hello Alex” Lena says an amused smile hangs on her lips. “And yes I do. I think we have established that” Alex takes a sit in front of her desk “Good, then can you tell me why are they so hard to understand?” Alex says crossing her arms. Lena raises an eyebrow “I’ve never claimed to understand them, just to love them” She says while looking down at her computer screen “Did something happened with Maggie?” She asks. “And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius” Alex face looks unimpressed. “Of course something happened with Maggie”  
  
Lena would have never guess in a million years that Alex Danvers would be storming in her office to talk to her about girl drama, this was something Lena wasn’t prepared for. Apparently Alex also wasn’t prepared for it because neither of them said anything after that, an awkward silence was filling the room. They just stared at each-other, the unfamiliarity of the situation showing in their faces, neither of them knew how to proceed. “Do you wanna… talk about it?” Lena finally said. “It’s ok, I don’t want to impose” Alex said fiddling with her fingers. “I imagine you don’t” Lena smiled. She pressed her intercom and told Jess to go home and informed her that she was done for the day. “I promised Kara I would try to stop working so late anyways” Alex nodded once, slowly. “You are making a lot of promises to my sister lately” Lena tilted her head, she felt confused with what Alex was saying.  “Like to love her in sickness and in health until death do you apart” Alex finished.  


The room seemed to get darker suddenly, Lena could feel the tension taking over her body. Another moment of awkward silence, Alex’s gaze fixated on her.  The agent releases a laugh “Relax Lena, I’m joking.” Lena chuckles uncomfortably “Of course.” She pursed her lips “How’s the divorce coming by the way?” Alex asks. “Almost done, my lawyers tell me it will be official by Friday” Lena answers with a force smile “Oh ok” Alex nods “How are you feeling about it?”  
Again Lena was feeling confused with Alex, she wonders what she’s trying to imply. “What do you mean?” She smiles politely “It’s not our first annulment” Lena jokes, trying to lighten the mood “Yeah, but this time it lasted a lot more” Again with the implications, Lena doesn’t like the direction this conversation is going. She feels she needs stop it before it gets deeper.  
“It’s not like it was a real marriage Alex, besides it didn’t changed anything between me and Kara” Lena says, hoping Alex is satisfied with her answer.  “You are right, you’ve been acting this way even before your first marriage” Alex adds. “What is that supposed to mean?” Lena’s jaw tightened.  “Nothing…” Alex replied, her hands held up in front of her “I’m just saying you are right, nothing has change between you two.”    
  
Lena was torn between pressing Alex into really explaining herself or just let it go, after a moment of consideration she opted to let it go, it’s the safest choice. Lena decides to get back on topic. “So… Maggie?” Lena asks. “Huh?” Alex frowned. “Your fight…?” She raised a brow.  
“Right…” Alex eyes widened “We got into an argument this morning.” Lena nods, expecting Alex to continue but silence it’s all that follows “About?” She decided to press “Where to go for breakfast” Lena’s expression went blank “Seriously Alex?” – “I called off the rest of my afternoon for this?”  Alex rolls her eyes. “No, you called it off because you promised Kara you wouldn’t work late” She says in a tone mocking her own. “Anyways that’s the real reason we fought.” Alex continues. “It was because Maggie is having coffee with an ex-girlfriend and I got angry and jealous” She says running a finger through the edge of the desk, her eyes focused on her movements. Lena thinks this is the first time she has seen Alex look so embarrassed. “Ok this is the type of lesbian drama I was expecting” She says leaning back on her chair. “I think her ex still has feelings for her” Alex sighs “Really?” Lena asks. “I don’t know, maybe I’m being irrational” – “I know I’m being all jealous and possessive” Alex pauses and looks away. “I think it’s a family thing, I’m sure you have notice it with Kara.” She adds, her expression unreadable.

   
Alex words really caught Lena by surprise, this was definitively more direct than before. “What? I don’t…” Lena clears her throat. “I haven’t really paid attention to that.” Alex just rolls her eyes, and Lena can’t blame her, she’s being purposefully obtuse “Oh come on, Kara’s possessiveness can’t be news to you” Alex says leaning closer to Lena’s desk “She literally kept you all to herself for months before really introduce you to us” Of course she knows Kara is a little bit possessive, Lena thought; she kind of likes it. But she’s not about to admit that to Alex “That was probably because you all thought I was another maniac Luthor” Lena says. “Ok, you have to admit the odds were against you; you are more like an exception to the rule” Alex scrunched up her nose. “What about the time she met your ex and crashed your date?” Alex asked leaning back to her chair. “Jackeline was being controlled with nano technology by a vile woman, I think that was reason enough for her to show up” Lena had a bad feeling about where this was going. “Funny, Kara says the same thing” Alex narrowed her eyes. “What about the other day at the bar?” – “When Annie bought you that drink.” Lena’s muscles were tensing up again, Alex had cornered her. “You have to admit, that was possessive; and there’s no evil scientist behind that” She continued. Lena took the only option she had “I’m sorry, how is this relevant to you and Maggie?” She fled. “It’s not, I’m just saying us Danvers are possessive by nature… or nurture” Alex chuckled. “Ok, fine. You are” Lena shrugged.

Lena concluded that her best chance she had at surviving this conversation was to redirect the topic back to Maggie. “Have you told Maggie how you feel?” “No with so many words, but yeah; sure.” Alex adds not very convincingly. “What do you mean?” Lena asks. “I give her sings you know? To let her know that I’m… not happy” She sighs. “Like getting into stupid fights over places to go get breakfast?” Lena asks unimpressed. “Maybe” Alex glance up to the ceiling. “Seriously? That is so passive-aggressive” Lena thought that was really unlike Alex,  “Just talk to her, tell her how you feel” Lena has always had the impression of Alex being a completely direct woman, it felt out of character for her to behave this way. ‘I guess love changes people’ Lena thought. Ideally it should change them for good, but sometimes it doesn’t. “You think that I should?” The expression on Alex face mimics the one of a kid who has just been told she misbehaved. Lena could almost see a 10 year 0ld Alex Danvers sitting in front of her. “Yes, of course you should.” Lena says. “Alex I know she’s a great detective, but she’s not a mind reader.” – “You can’t just drop hints about your feelings and hope she gets them” Lena adds. “Why not?” Alex quickly adds and it makes Lena smile, the stubbornness in her face reminds her so much of Kara. Her back itches again.

Lena sighs. “Because it’s not fair and it will get you nowhere” – “You love her and she loves you and you get to be together, a lot of people don’t get that.” Lena’s face twisted, she could feel her sadness trying to reach her eyes; but she controlled herself. “Has that happened to you?” Alex hesitates before continuing. “Not getting to be with the one you love?” She asks her voice softer than ever before. “I’m a Luthor Alex, we don’t get to mix relationships with love. It brings too much trouble” Lena scoffs. “Is this really how you feel?” Alex winced. “It’s what I’ve been told” Lena wanted to stop herself. Everything on her inside screamed for her to stop talking. She felt the cold sweat leaking through her palms and immediately rubbed them over her pants. “But do you believe that?” Alex asked. “I don’t know. Sometimes I do, you know? My life is so full of mess up shit. My own family tried to kill me several times” Lena continued, she knew it was pointless to stop now.  “Do you hear how twisted that sounds?” She flashed a sad smiled. “And this is just the family crap” – “There’s also the people who hate me just because of my name crap, they would also love to hurt me” Her eyes glistened. “And then we have the people who hate me because I’m not trying to become an Alien hating overlord like my brother” –“who, you guess it, would also love to see me die” She says with a bitter laugh. “How can I bring someone into that?”  
  
Lena doesn’t really know what compelled her to open up to Alex like this but she felt this was something she needed. Kara was her best friend but she couldn’t talk about this with her, not without her feelings for her getting in the way. It was a conversation it could end up in a confession and Lena wasn’t ready for that. “Lena… that’s not-” Alex started talking. But Lena didn’t let her finish. “Hey it’s ok, let’s not pretend it’s not like that” Lena cleared her throat in an attempt to control her emotions. “After all you said so yourself when Kara and I got married…” – “… The first time” Another bitter laugh leaves her mouth before she can contain it. “You know? How dangerous it would be for her if people knew…” She says trying her best to imitate Alex’s sever tone. “That’s not what I meant!” Alex says getting up from her chair. She was looking at Lena with so much softness, carefully, like she could break at any moment and Lena hated it. Rationally she knew that there was nothing wrong with being vulnerable but, she was raised to believe it was sign weakness. “Alex… You were very clear about how dangerous and stupid it was.” Lena tries to recover herself quickly. Her whole demeanor changed completely. Her shoulders instinctively pushed back her chin rising up. Her business face took over. “Yes, because it’s dangerous and stupid to marry each-other for no other reason than being drunk in Las Vegas. It’s not worth all the trouble that could come just for a fun careless moment.” Alex was still up, her arms emoting every word “But it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take those risks for something real” She stared at Lena right in the eyes. Lena could tell she was shaken up.  
  
Slowly Alex got back to the chair, releasing a sigh as she sat down. “When Maggie and I started dating I thought about that. I was afraid of the danger I could bring into her life, exposing her to my life as a DEO agent.” Lena didn’t know Alex had struggle with that but it made sense, she a leads a very dangerous life after all.  “My girlfriend is amazing, smart, and so strong. To me she’s worth any risks, and when danger comes I know she’ll by fighting by my side.” She adds with a proud smile.  
  
Lena can’t help but also feel proud of the way Alex talks about Maggie, she admires the positive approach she has. So she hates herself a little bit for what she’s about to ask “What if something happens to her because of you?” She knows it’s not a fair question, but she needs to hear the answer. “I’m not gonna lie, I would be devastated. And I would probably blame myself, at least partially.” Lena could hear the darkness and sincerity in her tone. “But that doesn’t give me the right to make this decision for her. All I could do was be honest. I was just lucky enough that she also decided it worth it.” Alex added with a smile.  


Lena pondered on Alex’s words for a moment, she decided she had a point; she can’t make a decision for someone else… Maybe she’s right, maybe Kara should decide if she’s worth it or not.  “How can you be so wise and so dumb at the same time?” Lena finally says. “What?” Alex tilts her head to the side, her lips pursed. “I mean how can you go from childish passive-aggressive fights to sounding like an actual mature human being?” Lena smiled. “It’s the jealousy… It makes me irrational” Alex smiled back. “I think you are back to rational now” – “Like you said all you can do is be honest” Alex nods absently “I guess so…” Lena looks at Alex, expectantly “What? You mean now?” Alex’s eyes widen. “Well, yes… Don’t you wanna fix things with your girlfriend?” Lena asks “Yeah, but… I don’t think we are done here.” – “There’s so much left to talk about” Lena frowns “There is?” She tilts her head. “Yeah, I mean…” Alex clears her throat “There is the thing” She runs her fingers through her hair “You know the… the…” Lena narrows her eyes. She doesn’t know where Alex is going “The thing about me being passive-aggressive, how can I fix that?” She finally says crossing her arms. “I would say just woman up and confront your problems” Alex nods “Interesting.”  


Lena feels she’s been listening to Alex talk for hours, she was barely making sense; she talked about how maybe she needed to learn Spanish to save her relationship. She paced around the office, poured herself a glass of whisky; it was around that time that Lena decided to move to her couch, she removed her heels, lied down while Alex anxiously walked around. She then proceed to confess to her that she thought Maggie’s aunt secretly hated her. “She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me Lena, I can’t lose her” Alex said getting herself a second glass of whiskey. “Alex you are being ridiculous” Lena rolled her eyes. “Am I? AM I?! Are you saying that me being passive-aggressive and creating nick-picking fights just to let her know that I’m mad is not something that could drive her away? Alex’s eyes were really wide, Lena could hear her heavy breathing, ‘What the hell is going on with Alex?’ She though. “I mean yeah, maybe but…” Alex interrupted her “Oh my god I didn’t really believe it until you actually said it” Alex’s jaw dropped “I’m gonna lose her Lena.”

Alex was getting increasingly whiny and needy, and Lena decided she had had enough. This was not the Alex Danvers she knew and she was starting to freak her out. “Damn it Alex get it together…” She got up from the couch. “Look I’m gonna do something, and I’m only doing it because I love you.” Lena looked down at her bared feet.  “And also because my respect for you it’s falling faster than the LCorp stocks the day of my mother’s trial and I need you to stop.” Alex froze in her spot.

Lena couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but she wanted this night to end and she knew the one thing that could change Alex’s mood completely and shut her the hell up about her weird insecurities. So Lena turned around, took a deep breath and lifted her shirt “Woah Lena, what are you…?” She wished she could see Alex expression right now, it must be priceless “OH MY GOD!” She hears Alex say and she quickly turns around. Alex jaw almost touches the floor, her eyes seem like they want to leave her face, she takes her hands to her mouth so fast, that for a moment Lena thinks Kara isn’t the only one with super speed.  
“You cannot tell anybody” Lena says and in that moment Alex burst into laugh “I can’t… Is that real?!” She stops laughing for a moment “Yeah…” Lena answers. “When did you-? She snorts. “The night we went to the alien bar” Alex gasps “I knew it!”

  
Alex walks closer to Lena and gestures with her hand for her to lift of her shirt, Lena rolls her eyes but complies. “Why did you get the house of EL crest tattooed on your back?” Alex tries to contain a laugh but fails. “You know this means you won’t be able to wear low cut dresses anymore?” Lena turns around “I know” She said with genuine sadness.  “It’s a shame because you rock them” Alex pressed her lips together “I KNOW!” Lena said, she really likes her low-cut dresses.  “How did this happened?” Lena bit the inside of her lip “We got drunk, and Kara had an idea…” Alex rolled her eyes  “Of course she did” – “A girl flirts with you and the next thing she does is get her house crest on you” Lena couldn’t stop the smile forming in her face. She knows that’s not really the reason but it was amusing. “But yeah, she’s not possessive of you at all.” Alex says.

 “Damn it!” Lena looks at Alex with curiosity. Alex looks back at her. “I just realized I could have won the bet!” Lena glared Alex. “I cannot believe you two” Alex says as she burst into laugh once again “Can I please take a picture?” She pleads “Are you crazy?” Lena looks at her with disbelieve. “Please I won’t show it to anybody I promise” Alex hold her pinky out “I just want it for whenever I’m having a bad day” Lena swats Alex’s pinky. “I already regret this” She deadpans. “Fine no picture, I have the image carved on my brain anyways” Alex laugh once more. Lena is really regretting this. “You are a good friend Lena” She says as she puts a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you did this to make me feel better” Alex says as she wipes tears of happiness from her eyes. “Don’t forget the part about losing the respect I have for you” Lena fakes a smile.  “Yeah well, that feeling is mutual now” Lena fake smile intensifies as she flips Alex her middle finger.  “Woah” Alex steps back, as she puts her hands up in front of her. “Tattoos and middle finger” She shakes her head. “You are just one cigarette away from becoming a 90’s teenage movie character.” Lena groans. “But seriously, thank you. It really made me feel better” They both smile “You’re welcome” – “Now that you are calm and in a good mood, you need to go and fix things with Maggie.” Alex nods. “Yeah, you are right.”  


Lena puts her heels back on, Alex was waiting for her at her office door; the take the elevator down in silence but it’s not awkward anymore, Lena has a feeling that after tonight things between her and Alex will never be the same. They hug goodbye and Lena is about to get in her car when she hears Alex “Lena… I meant what I said earlier. Some things are worth the risk. And you should know you are someone who’s worth risking a lot of things for.” She smiles “I’ll try to remember that” Lena smiled back. “If you ever doubt how good you are, just ask my sister, she loves to lecture people about the goodness of Lena Luthor.” Yes, things between her and Alex have definitively changed.


	8. Confession II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead!
> 
> I'm sorry it took me this long I know it has been 84 years but life and work got in the way plus my computer broke so I couldn't write guys, but I have a computer now so hopefully I'll update faster.
> 
> To anyone who comes back to this fic thank you and I hope you enojoy this new chapter. See you at the coments! :D

Kara IV

Kara has walked to Lena’s penthouse many times before, so many in fact that she doesn’t even have to command any muscle of her body to get there; it just knows where to go. Today however something new was happening, her stomach previously immune to any ache or feeling other than hunger was doing back flips, and twisting all around; It’s not like she had never felt nervous before, but this wasn’t just that, she was nervous and scared and excited and happy and at least seven other different feelings that she couldn’t fully name yet, all of them at once.  She knew very well the reason behind it.  
She finally admitted it to herself the other night, well to herself and Maggie to be more precise; but that was unintentional, she was thinking very fast and couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth. If she’s being totally honest she’s not sure she wanted to not say it aloud, because it felt really good, and again scary but also exciting. The conversation kept ringing inside her head; it all started with Maggie needing help because apparently she had a fight with Alex but they never really talked about that, somehow they did end up talking about Lena. Then it turned to Lena and Annie and how much her friend appreciated Lena’s help for the alien shelter. That hadn’t bothered Kara, it was a big deal after all, but Maggie said something that made Kara’s body feel like she had never experienced before.  
  
—“They really have a lot in common; I think Lena would like her.”  It was Jealousy, the irrational kind; she knew it wasn’t happening but she couldn’t help but feel like someone was trying to take Lena away from her.  
—“Do you really think she could like her?” She asks immediately after Maggie stopped taking; catching both of them by surprise, Kara’s whole body reacted to her words, it felt as if a small piece of kryptonite was hidden somewhere near her.  
  
She must admit she hadn’t thought about that before; that girl liking Lena? Sure, she’s wonderful, but Lena liking her back? She was really unprepared for that and Kara’s face must have gave her away  because she could feel Maggie’s gaze digging right through her, like she’s seeing something for the first time and she might as well be. Right then everything clicked for Kara, she fully understood her feelings for her friend.

It has been 3 days since Kara and Maggie talked and Kara couldn’t stop thinking about her relationship with Lena, with each memory it came a moment of realization and confirmation of what she suspected; she has feelings for her best friend. But realizing something and doing something about it are two very different things. Kara was scared to tell Lena about her feelings, what if she didn’t feel the same? Or maybe she did at some point but not anymore. How about if she would rather be friends and that’s way she didn’t say anything to Kara. She felt confused and disoriented, so much in fact that Lena’s apartment doors appeared in front of her face unexpectedly which was something unusual for Kara.  
  
She stood looking right at the door as if it was the most foreign object she has ever seen in her life; her arm instinctively moves upwards to fix her glasses when she remembers they are busy carrying boxes full of birthday party decorations and everything they needed to transform Lena’s house for Winn’s surprise party. Standing next to her Alex grunts, impatiently.  
  
— “Are you going to knock?” Kara head turns and looks at Alex struggling with the helium tank. She frees her left arm, carrying the weight of the two boxes with her right one effortlessly and knocks softly on the door.  
— “You know? I still don’t understand why I am the one carrying the heavy stuff” Alex puffs some air to keep her hair from falling in front of her face.   
— “I told you, it wouldn’t be realistic for me to be carrying two boxes and the tank just by myself.” Kara shrugs. The truth is that she wanted to make fun of Alex’s face while she struggled with the weight, but she hadn’t anticipated that she was going to be too nervous to enjoy it.  
— “That doesn’t explain why I got the heavy stuff, and all you have is party hats and napkins.” Kara turns towards her sister and sees Alex awkwardly holding the tank as if it was a baby, a very large baby, Kara snickered.    
— “Fine, if you are going to complain that much” She says taking the weight off her sister’s tired arms effortlessly.  
  
The silly banters with Alex were a welcome distraction, even though her stomach felt like it was performing at the cirque du sole her sister made her feel at ease, like she always has; she looks at her with a tight lipped smile, Alex looks back at her with a funny look on her face, she opens her mouth to say something, but gets interrupted by the sound of Lena’s doors and subsequently, Lena.  That makes two the number of things that has taken Kara by surprise today; she has a feeling there would be more to come.  
  
 Lena greets them and the first thing Kara noticed was her wide smile, it was impossible to miss, not just because it makes Lena look extra beautiful as if that wasn’t enough she was wearing red lipstick. Lena was standing still at her apartment doors, her hair loose and even a little messy. Kara can feel Lena staring at her so she forces her eyes away from Lena’s mouth to meet her. Her lips uncontrollably turning into a smile which made Lena’s even wider.  
  
— “Um, yeah… Hello.” Alex responds and clears her throat. —“Can we please come in?” she continues.  
Lena looks at Alex for the first time and then turns back to Kara, quickly her expression changed into a frown.   
—“Oh come on Alex, couldn’t you at least help with the boxes? Is very unrealistic for Kara to be carrying everything by herself.” Lena says as she lets them through  
—“That’s what I told her.”   
  
Alex immediately makes herself feel at home, Lena takes the boxes from Kara and places them at the table.  Now with a better sight, Kara notices Lena’s casual attire, ripped black jeans and simple white T, bringing even more attention to the deep red that painted her lips.  
  
— “Did you get the cake?”  Alex asks from the couch where she seems to be massaging her arms. The helium tank must have been pretty heavy; she never really knows what’s too heavy for humans. There’s a point where it gets tricky.  
— “A dark forest cake, Winn’s favorite” Lena smiles.  
— “Mine too”  
— “Kara every kind of cake, can’t be your favorite cake”  
— “Why? Who decides that? To me every cake is delicious so my favoritism is not determined by the flavor but by its proximity to my mouth.”   
— “Oh don’t try to argue with her about this it’s a lost cause. Why do you think her favorite food on her Facebook profile is _food_?” Alex she says as she disappears into the kitchen.

 — “Hey” Lean says. “How have you been?” Kara thinks about how they haven’t seen each other for the past few days, not since the almost kiss, she doesn’t think they were avoiding each other, more like they were taking their time to dwell on the events of that day, and even the days before. That’s what she hopes for at least.  
— “Oh, just saving the world, you know? The usual” Kara tries to make a joke.  
— “I have been keeping up with Supergirl’s latest adventure.”  She points at the TV hanging on the wall in front of the sofa.  
—“I meant how have you been” Lena repeats with emphasis. —“I feel like we haven’t talked lately”  
—“I know, I’m sorry” Kara says apologetic. “I’ve just been…”  
—“Saving the world, I know” Lena says sweetly —“I just…  Miss you.” She finished with a shy smile, It made Lena look so adorable that Kara felt her insides melt.  
Alex walks back into the leaving room, letting them know Maggie was at the lobby.  
— “I’ll let security know.”  
   
Maggie arrives a few minutes after, carrying a pretty sizable present box, they all say hello to each-other.  
—“That looks bigger then my birthday present” Alex says, after she greets her girlfriend with a kiss  
—“Don’t get jealous, I guarantee yours was more fun” Maggie replies with a wink. They share a knowing smile.  
—“Gross” Kara adds under her breath

 Maggie puts the present down, she walks towards the coat hanger and takes off he jacket.   
—“What is that?” Lena’s voice was louder than usual.   
—“Oh! Today was bring your kid to work day at the police department, they set up a lot of games and stations for them, we had this painting station where we painted cute masks on the kids and they all got very excited and soon they all wanted to do it and learn, and next thing we know the whole police department had little paintings all over their arms. It was a bad day to wear a sleeveless shirt, this are just the ones I couldn’t wash up”  
—“There are more? Alex asks.  
—“Of course I have supergirl right here and Batman all over my triceps.” Maggie says as she shows the back of her arms. A muffle laugh comes out of Alex, they all turn to look at her.  
  
 —“I just saw something really funny on Instagram” She says barely keeping it together. Kara looks at Lena who is eying Alex and Maggie, her eyes so narrow they turned into sleets.  
—“Maybe we can have a painting station tonight” Maggie continues.  
—“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Kara adds quickly.  
—“I wouldn’t draw the EL crest on you, it would be like really obvious. Maybe on Lena”  
 There’s an awkward silence, Kara looks at Lena who seems about to burst up.  
 — “Lilian would love that” Maggie finishes, she snorts evidently proud of her own joke.

Kara sees Lena lounging skillfully towards Alex who knew to start running immediately. Inside Kara’s head, all the pieces start to fall together.

—“Al right Danvers, you are so gonna get it” Lena grabs a bunch of party hats, she and throws them at Alex.  
— “I didn’t do anything I swear” Alex tries to dodge the rain of hats Lena was throwing at her  
—“Alex knows?” Kara asks shocked.  
—“I guess that makes two the number of Danvers that can’t keep a secret.”   
—“You’re the one to talk right now, you told Alex.” Kara says.  
—“I’m sorry, she was acting all weird. I didn’t know what else to do.”  Lena stops attacking Alex to talk to Kara.  
—“She was supposed to keep it a secret” Lena shoots daggers at Alex.  
—“I did!” Alex says.  
—“Liar” Lena throws another party hat, hitting Alex forehead softly.  
 —“Guys what the hell is going on?” Maggie asks confused. And for the first time since this whole thing started Kara turns to look at Maggie  
— “Drop the act Swayer, we know you know” Kara says crossing her arms.  
—“Know what? Seriously.” Maggie seems to be genuinely confused, but she’s not about to fall for that, she knows Maggie can fake it.  
 — “About the tattoo” Lena says.  
— “Who got a tattoo?” She adds frustrated. Kara was beginning to consider that maybe Maggie was telling the truth  
— “You really don’t know?” —Lena asks  
—“I told you! I didn’t say anything.” Alex steps behind Maggie with her hands up in surrender.  
—“Ok, somebody better show me that damn tattoo”

For a moment all they do is look at each-other waiting for someone to react, Kara could see the distress reflected on Lena’s face, after a minute she sighs, turns around and lifts up her shirt.  
 —“Sweet baby Jesus, is it real?”  
— “Yep” Alex simply says between laughs.” Kara shoots Alex a look, her sister responds with a shrug.  
—“It makes you look kind of badass, Lena.”  
—“It makes her look kind of whipped” Alex says between her teeth.  
—“Yeah, that too” Maggie answers in the same fashion.  
—“You know? The fact that I’m turn on my back doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.”  
  
Lena turns around she seems much more relaxed than before, that makes Kara let herself relax around the situation, and even enjoy it. If she’s being honest, and she has been lately, she must admit she really likes seeing Lena’s tattoo, it’s possessive and ridiculous, because they are just friends, but she can’t help it, she likes seeing it on Lena.    
  
—“When did you get it?”  
—“Guess!” Alex says excited.     
—“I was thinking maybe Vegas. But that would have been too much time for you two to have kept this a secret.” Maggie thinks for a moment  
—“So I’m going to go with the night at the alien bar?”  
—“What a great deduction, you should be a detective” Kara adds rolling her eyes.    
—“Ok, let’s focus.” Lena claps her hands, bringing all the attention back to her.  
—“This has now become four person secret and I want to keep it that way” Lena says sharing with each of them a different kind of intense look.  
—“Then you better redirect your scary look to the closest mirror, because I didn’t say anything, you two just assume I did and reveled everything to Maggie in the process.”  
Kara turns to look at Lena apologetically and she’s met with the same stare, a shy smile appears on Lena’s face.  
—“So, like Taylor Swift” Alex continues. —“I would really like to be excluded from this narrative” —“I didn’t know you liked Taylor Swift” Lena adds raising her eyebrow at Alex who immediately turns red  
—“Well, I wouldn’t say… Just, you know? The latest songs” Alex laughs awkwardly.   
—“She has all her albums under her bed.” Kara whispers to Lena.  
—“I caught her Lip-syncing to mine the other day.” Maggie chimes in.  
  
Alex looks back at the two of them, mouth wide open.  
  
—“Wow, you guys surely are proving you can keep a secret” She says.  
 —“Come on baby, it’s only fair; you know her secret and now she knows one of your own.”  
—“Well if are talking about being fair, then we should tell her one of yours.” Alex says hugging her girlfriend side with exaggerated enthusiasm  
—“Alexandra…” Maggie warns but before she can finish her sentence Alex blurts.  
—“Maggie thinks your mother is hot.”  
—“WHAT?!” Kara and Lena responded with both surprise and disgust.  
—“I just said she was an attractive lady, minus the evil and xenophobic part.” Maggie shrugs     
—“I didn’t need to know that.” Kara adds  
—“Let’s just pretend this never happened and try to get through tonight without revealing any secrets or emotionally scarring anyone.” Lena says and they all agree.  
  
Immediately after the whole tattoo debacle is finished Maggie turns to Kara and takes her away with the excuse of needing help with the balloons.  
 —“We didn’t talk about this in our last conversation.”  
—“It was supposed to be a secret.”  
—“Yeah, but it’s not anymore.” Maggie looks at her expectantly  
—“You want to talk about it now?”  Kara instinctively looks towards Lena, making sure she’s not at earshot.  
—“Yes! It’s kind of a big deal”  
—“It really isn’t, we were drunk”  
—“Of course you were, but you are not stupid, come on Kara, you two might as well gotten married all over again.”  Kara shushes Maggie.  
—“Be quiet.”  
—“We are whispering and this penthouse is huge, she’s not gonna hear us” Maggie nods towards her girlfriend. —“Plus, Alex is distracting her so she’s not gonna look in our direction.” Kara looks at them to confirm.  
—“When did you tell her to do that?” Kara wonders  
—“I didn’t but she knows.” Maggie adds nodding slowly. —“She knows.”  
   
—“After everything she told me at the Alien bar I just felt like I had to do something or say something, anything to make her understand how much she means to me, and how she’ll never be alone again.” Maggie nods with encouragement.  —“I didn’t plan for it to happen I just felt like we needed to get out of there and do something different. So, I pulled her by the hand and we walked out of the bar I stopped us in the middle of the street, I remember her looking at me with bright wide smile and she looked so happy.” Kara can’t help the smile that comes with the memory.  —“I took off my glasses and pull down my hair and walked towards her, her smile was getting smaller, she was nervous I could tell, but she didn’t say anything, she knew what I was going to do; so I carried her and we took off. I don’t know how long we were flying, but I swear I don’t think neither of us wanted to come down. I know I was kind of drunk and it was reckless and imprudent but it felt right” Kara looks down.  
 —“Kara...” Maggie adds sweetly. “There’s nothing wrong with letting loose sometimes.”  
—“I understand the aspects of danger that comes when you let your feelings guide you too much, especially for someone like me, that’s something that I have known all my life. But I didn’t think about it then, in that moment I wasn’t Supergirl or Kara Danvers, I was just me, It was just us, and that made me happy in a way I had never experienced before. I just wanted her to feel the same.” —“You should tell her that” Maggie adds.  
—“I don’t even think she remembers that part of the night.”   
—“Trust me, she does.” Maggie says and Kara does trust her, apparently Maggie can know things like that.   
—“Maybe you are right.” A weird kind of muted high pitched squeal comes out of Maggie; Kara had never heard that sound before. —“What was that?”  
—“This is just so exciting, are you going to tell her tonight?”  
—“Tonight?!?!” Kara repeats, a little louder than she intended too, catching the attention of the two women across the room. She panics. —“Tonight… it’s gonna be a good night, tonight it’s gonna be a good, good night” She continues in sing-song. —“Is this a party or what? We need some music in this place, Lena.” The young Luthor looks back at her with narrow eyes.  
   
—“I’ll put on some music then.”  
  
Maggie hisses and Kara shakes her head. —“God that was terrible”  
—“Yeah, honey you have to tell her tonight, you can’t keep embarrassing yourself like this” She pats Kara’s shoulder. In the background Black eye peas “I’ve got a feeling” starts playing.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, they were almost done with the decorations for the party, each of them focused in their individual tasks which gave Kara plenty of time to get inside her head and freak out internally about the prospect of sharing her feelings with Lena, remembering all the things and moments they have shared, mentally kicking herself for not realizing sooner, she was so blind; there were so many wasted opportunities, so she was leaning towards agreeing with Maggie, maybe she should tell her tonight.  
   
 —“Shoot.” Maggie says. Pulling Kara outside of her head. —“I just realized you won’t be able to wear low cut dresses in public anymore.” She adds looking sadly at Lena. Kara and Alex groan.  
—“Oh please don’t make her start”  
—“I know! look really good on them!” Lena says as she struggles to pin the happy birthday sign to the side of an arched wall. After a few more moments of struggle she gives up.  
—“Kara you do know you have a particular set of skills… that would make decorating  way faster and a lot easier, right?”  
—“yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Lena shots her dirty look and goes back to struggling. Kara finds it adorable.  
—“Here, let me help you.” She gets closer to Lena, garbs her from the waist and lifts her up. Lena shakes her head and releases a small smile. She pins the sign with no problem.  
—“Thanks.” She looks down to Kara and she can see they are both sharing the same kind of smile. —“Are you going to put me down?” She asks playfully raising an eyebrow.  
—“Only if you ask nicely” Now their smiles turned to a full grin  
—“Miss Danvers, would you please let me at be at floor level, or do you intent to carry me for the rest of the evening?” Lena bites the corner of her lips, Kara’s body reacts strong, but she regains control of herself, a moment of bravado overcomes her as she places Lena over her left shoulder and winks at her making Lena’s eyebrow shoot even higher.  
—“You know I could if I wanted to” Kara says smiling proudly. —“And if you wanted to of course” She adds nervously. —“I mean I wouldn’t… not if you didn’t” The moment of courage was short lived Kara thought.  
—“I know, but I don’t think it’ll be practical.” Lena adds smiling  
—“I guess you’re right” Kara says as she slowly brings Lena down.

They stand next to each-other looking around the living room, everything seems to be in place, The balloons are floating, the food table is set and so is the drink station, the karaoke machine is all plugged in and all the other decorations seem to be set, and lastly they turn back to the happy birthday sign they just put up.  
  
—“This is so cheesy” Lena says still looking at the birthday sign  
—“Do you mean to tell me this is not elegant enough for a Luthor birthday bash?” Kara adds joking  
—“Well of course not, we didn’t have birthday bashes. We had birthday balls”  
—“Yeah, that makes sense” Kara nods. —“So, no happy birthday signs then?”  
—“Not really, no”  
—“Maybe we’ll a throw a ball on your next birthday ” Kara says, feeling apologetic  without really knowing why  
—“Are you kidding? No, those were horrible” Lena says shaking her head. —“I had to wear really uncomfortable dresses, the food was always weird and not fun or tasty, and the music was an orchestra”  
—“Sounds like every little kids dream”  
—“This is great” Lena says looking around again.  
—“I thought it was cheesy”  
—“Yes, but in a good way, in loving and caring way, it’s very you” Lena bites her lip. —“It’s great, you are great” She finishes smiling and Kara felt her heart jump. Maggie it’s definitively right, she has to tell her tonight, she doesn’t know how she has been able to not kiss Lena before whenever she looks at her like that because right now it feels like her self-control is leaving her body.  
  
—“Hey!” Alex says trying to catch their attention. —“Are you guys ready to come out of your little bubble? Because the guests are arriving.  
  
Right, the guests Kara thought, the birthday guests, everyone is going to be here tonight, all of their friends. How in Krypton name is she going to be able to tell Lena about her feelings tonight with all the people that are coming to the party? This is going to be trickier that she thought, clouds of doubt were starting to form on her mind,  she shook her head and lifted up her chin  
—“Let them in then” She says confidently. It will be complicated but she has never said no to a challenge after all tonight it’s gonna be a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This tumblr post was the inspiration behind this fic: https://heresuddenly.tumblr.com/post/160409587475/can-i-write-this. So this is for you guys! Thank you for this amazing idea.


End file.
